The island
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Emmett and Bella are the Swan Twins. When they are lost at sea with with their father when they are six years old. Eleven years later how will they survive when their are new intruders on their Island that they call home. Emmett & Bella human, the rest of the Cullen's vampires. Rated M for Future Chapters. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**The Island**

**Summary: Emmett is a human in this story, and the twin of Bella. On a summer vacation leaves them in more danger than they are used to, but can they survive everything that they are dealt with. The rest of the Cullen's are vampires.**

**Parings: Bella/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Edward, Carlisle/Esme**

**Rated: M for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's note: This is the first story that I'm doing in third person point of view. Normally I only do them in first, but I wanted to try something different.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

A young Isabella Marie Swan, was sitting on the deck of her father's fishing boat, reading her all time favorite book that her mother brought her just before she left home. She was an advanced reader when she turned five. Her doe-like chocolate brown eyes widen as she saw her father and twin brother reeling in a big fish. She didn't know anything about fishing except fish are slimy when they are touched. She particularly didn't like to go fishing.

"Bells, look at what your brother caught?" Her father, Charlie Swan, asked her enthusiastically.

Charlie Swan loved fishing. He really enjoyed as a kid, and even knows that he is a grown adult, now he teaches both of his kids just like his father did to him. In his family it was a tradition. Both of his children, know how to fish, but Bella preferred reading then waiting patiently for a fish to snag the line.

Isabella, who hates her first name, likes to be called Bella instead. Her father calls her Bells along with her twin brother; Emmett Swan. Bella has long chocolate brown hair with a tint of red to it, when she is in the sun for a long amount of time. She inherited the same chocolate brown eyes as her fathers. She has a very pale skin tone.

"It's big," she said, clearly not knowing what to say. Her eyes stared at the opened mouthed fish. Poor thing, Bella thought. She did admire the beautiful fish, although her six year old mind didn't know what type of fish it currently was. "It must of have been tough to reel in." She added wanting to bust her older brother ego.

"Thanks, sis," Emmett told his younger sister affectionately. He had a soft spot for her in his heart, and not just because that they are twins or siblings even. He always looked up to her as an idol; well looking down since he was taller than her.

Emmett was a little bit more muscular than the normal six year old. He has light brown hair, that he received from his father. He had brown eyes like his sister. He wasn't as smart as her, but he was better at sports then her.

Bella's eyes roamed the blue ocean. That was what she saw for miles away. They were so far out, that she couldn't see any land. She felt like they were explores that were going on a great adventure like her an Emmett always talked about.

What the Swan family didn't know, was that in the distance, black rolling thunder clouds were coming straight towards them. Thunder rumbled in the sky, making its presence's known. Lightening was next to make its presence known, too, but without the loud noise. The lightening and the thunder twisted around each other making an exquisite painting that wanted to be seen.

Charlie knew he had to get his kids inside where they won't get sick or possible thrown overboard like in some movies he saw. Their safety was his top priority. This unexpected storm was not what he wanted right now. He wanted to enjoy this summer with his two prank pulling children. Many people didn't believe that Bella was the type of child that had a mischievous side.

"Kids, get below deck. It's not safe up here," Charlie told them, trying to hide the panic in his voice. He needed to be strong for them, after all her was a police officer of the small town of Forks. He had been through emergency trainings. He just hoped that they could make it through this without a whole lot of problems.

Bella's eyes widen as the dark clouds rolled over head. She was standing still, too frightened to move any bone in her body. Emmett saw how his sister was acting and decided to take action. He went over to her, taking her hand tightly as he could without hurting her too much. He led her below deck and away from the stairs as possible.

Emmett went straight to the small comfortable bench, that turns into an extra bed, with Bella following behind him. He pulled her next to him, just like any big brother would do. The boat began to rock back and forth between the rough waves.

Charlie was still where he was, on the deck of the boat. The sails went crazy with the wind, making him wish he brought another person with him. The wind was getting so bad that the steering wheel detached from the boat. Great, Charlie thought. They were stuck in the middle of a storm with a broken boat.

Charlie gave up and went below deck to check his kids. They were cuddled up next to each other, holding on for dear life, and thankfully fast asleep. He grabbed two of their blankets, and laid them on top of the kids. He went to the next vacant seat, hoping the storm will pass over them soon. He rubbed his callous hands over his face.

Charlie took several minutes to calm himself down and think of a plan. But first he needed to put his kids to bed. Grabbing Bella first, he took her to the small bedroom he had for the kids, and laid her down on the small full sized bed. He originally wanted two beds in this small space, but it just wasn't possible. He did the same thing to Emmett just on the other side of the bed.

With the adrenaline in Charlies veins finally fading, he fell into a quiet slumber. Few hours pass as the bright sunlight fill the lower deck. Stretching his arms to work out his sore muscles, he decided to check the boats deck.

The deck had minimal damage; everything was fine except for the steering wheel was no longer connected to the boat. Charlies only thought was that everyone was okay. He heard his children arguing below deck and decided to investigate it.

Bella thought that her parents are both horrible cooks. So she tries to stick to precooked meals as much as possible. Emmett on the other hand was a good eater, he loves every kinds of food, although he eats a lot he is not fat by the amount of food he ingests. So Charlie wanted to know what was going on with them two this morning.

Bella was mad that Emmett ate her last chocolate chip cookie that their mother made for her. Emmett on the other hand had a different type of cookie, but he already ate his own a few days ago while she just picked and nibbled on the here and there.

Charlie just shook his head amused by their childish bickering. He was glad for the normalcy. It was more enjoyable, then having to deal with what is to come. After he feed them cereal bars and orange juice, something simple in case they were out here for longer than they can find land. He took the kids up stairs to see the damage from last night's storm. He explained to them that their lost at sea, for the time being.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

The Swan family spent three days at sea, doing the same things. Waiting was the main thought that they all had. Charlie was trying to answer all their questions, but then again half of the time he didn't know what was going on, either. But he was at least glad that they weren't freaking out on him. Little did he know the kids were actually enjoying this possible adventure?

Bella on the other hand was freaking out on the inside, but she kept herself busy on the outside. She just knew that her father would take care of everything. She knew she was safe as long as her father was near her. She had her complete faith in him. So she just thought that screaming and freaking out would be pointless not to mention a complete waste of oxygen.

Emmett was the same as ever. He just went about his day like he always would; playing his hand held video games and telling useless jokes for hours on end. He did go fishing for the first two days until he was tired on holding a pole for hours.

On the second day, Charlie was trying to fix the steering wheel on the boat, with the box of tools that Bella found that morning. They were hidden in the small closet of the bedroom, underneath the children's toys. Charlie was generally good at doing home repairs, but this was different since it was a moving object, that frequently moved with the waves. He gave it couple of chances before he finally gave up on the middle of the third day.

The bright suns' rays cast down on the boat, making it very uncomfortable for Bella. Her long chocolate brown hair was braided into two pigtails, with hot pink ribbons tied to the ends. Normally she had her hair down, but she wanted to see instead of moving hair out of her face every couple of minutes. With her long dark hair, the suns' heat was making her sweat more than usual.

That wasn't the only thing Bella had a problem with. Most of the cloths that their father brought with them on their trip were already worn or were for the colder summer's nights. With not knowing how long that they will be stuck in the middle of the ocean, they had no way to do laundry. They had noting on the boat to do laundry with, except for soap. Her mind was working overtime trying to find a way to work out their soon to be a problem.

The morning of their fifth day, the Swan twins were driving their father up the wall. They really wanted to get off of the boat, and onto dry still land. Bella, more than her brother, was starting to get seasick. Charlie did everything he was able to for Bella's sea sickness symptoms.

"Daddy, when are we getting off this boat?" Emmett asked for the second time of the day. He, unlike his sister, asked the same question over when he was nervous.

Charlie sighed, "Emmett, for the last time, when we find the land then we can get off or until we are rescued. We are just lucky that we survived the storm."

Charlie was starting to think at the end of the sixth day that they're not going to survive being out on the ocean that much longer. They were low on food and water, only enough for three more days, then they will have to survive on catching fish. Charlie and his kids love eating fish, but that won't hold up for long as seeing they will soon get sick of eating the same thing over again.

That night Charlie wished for a miracle, before we went to sleep that night. Little did he know he would get his wish within several hours? Being on the see was starting to make him loose his mind.

"Daddy, wake up! Bella, see some land," Emmett shook Charlie awake. He found his son with a smile on his boyish face. His dimples stood out when he smiled. He took his father's hand pulling him up to the boat's deck. Charlie was used to seeing him miserable since the batteries to his hand held game died out, and there wasn't any more to replace them, but today he was happy.

"Let's go!" Charlie told his son hoping that his daughter was right about finding land. He didn't care what type of land it was, he just wanted to be on dry land.

When the Swam males arrived to the boat's deck, Bella was still in her one-piece Barbie nightgown and bare feet, pointing to the small speck of in the distance. Her brown eyes were wide in excitement. It was small, but that was only because it was farther away.

"Yes, you did a good job baby girl." Charlie encouraged his daughter. She replied to him with a smile.

"Do you think it is an Island?" Emmett questioned as he moved closer to the edge of the ship.

"Emmett, move away from the railing?" Charlie demanded. "As long as it is land I really don't care at this point." He said in a softer tone. He loved being on the ocean, but in a small boat was kind of a claustrophobic.

Emmett rapidly moved away from the side of the boat. He didn't want to upset his father, and beside he was in a happy mood as the rest of his family. Although he couldn't help to wonder what was going to happen when they got to the land.

They were luck that the boat was going in the same direction as the land. They couldn't speed up the process since Charlie decided to try to fix the boat, but he ended up butchering it badly to the point of it being unrecognizable. Their also wasn't any emergency oars on the boat, either. So they had to wait patiently, a hard task for two six year old's that desperately wanted to get off of the boat.

Hours passed, as the light in the sky, decided to fade within several minutes. They were closer to the land, maybe twenty minutes, when the sky opened up and rain poured to the ground, making it harder to see anything in front of them.

The boat started swaying back and forth against the rough waves. The bottom of the boat hit against something beneath the water. Bella grabbed onto her father's right hand squeezing tightly, as Emmett did the same to his other hand. Their feet slid against the slippery wood of the deck. All three of them were struggling to hold onto each other, but they had no luck as Charlie fell on his ass, and the twins fell on top of him.

The boat's pointed tip crashed against the shore, sand sprayed all around; even getting into Bella's hair as seeing she was the closest. Bella scrunched her nose up as her tiny hands wiped her face of the sand. She didn't hear her brother's chuckle over the thunder that sounded close.

"Kids, go downstairs and wait for me?" Charlie commanded.

They knew they had to go down as the weather was getting bad enough. Emmett had his right arm around Bella's slender waist. For a kid she was klutzy, but in the rain it was even worse. Their shoeless feet slid against the stairs to go down as seeing the front half of the boat was pointed upward.

As soon as Charlie saw his kids go down the stairs, he walked over to a small compartment that was hidden inside the bench. He bent to his knees, taking a black cushion off, to reveal a small lock. Taking a single small key out of his pocket, he placed the correct key inside the keyhole. When it was opened, he grabbed two ropes out of the emergency supplies.

It was just too bad that he forgot to bring a two way radio, or some sort of communication. Of course he had his cell phone, but the battery died on the night of the first storm.

When Charlie grabbed his two ropes, his brown eyes spotted a small flashlight that he hid from Emmett. He knew if his son were to spot anything that held batteries, he would want them for his game, even though it was something used for survival.

Walking to the tip of the boat, he jumped to the ground beneath his feet, his work boots that he had on sunk to the sand as he landed. While the rain was still strong, he grabbed the railing of the boat, tying the rope to the boat. He walked further up the beach, pulling the boat to the nearest tree couple of inches away. Although the boat was quit heavy, the waves helped him out greatly.

While Charlie was out tying the boat up, his kids made it safely to their room. Bella washed her face off in the very small bathroom. Their bathroom only held a toilet and a very small shower, the bathroom sink was a small square, half the size of normal kitchen sinks in houses.

Emmett changed into his pants, then grabbed his sister a nightgown and left the room towards the kitchen. He was in desperate need of a juice box. On his tongue was a small trace of salt water. A taste that he didn't like at all, but it was better than eating his mothers' home cooked rice pudding.

When the twins were finished with what they were doing, they made it two their small room. Their room was never meant to be a room, as it was a separate room for maps and other gadgets that their recently deceased grandfather had. When Charlie inherited this boat from his father's will, his removed his father's possessions and made a small room for the kids to take a nap when he was enjoying fishing.

Emmett grabbed his sister's hand and felt that she was shivering. He threw the blanket on her and himself. His head settled into his pillow, and he let the waves lulled him to sleep. Bella on the other hand was still freezing a couple of minutes after Emmett fell asleep. She rubbed her hand over her arms, instantly warming them up. She sighed in relief, and then soon after fell asleep next to her brother.

Charlie remembered back when he was in the boy scouts. He was the only one to properly make a knot, and a strong one at that. He stepped back to admire his work. He was proud of himself. He might have not known how to fix his boat, but at least he was able to do something right for once.

He was drenched from head to toe in the water, as he jumped onto the boat from a nearby rock. His brown hair was slightly curled up at the ends. His clothes were clinging to his body. When we went to the stairs, he was having a harder time trying to get down them.

When he was on the lower rooms of the boat, he noticed that the only bedroom door was slightly closed. He took his boots and wet socked off, so he didn't make that much noise while he walked into their grab a dry set of clothes.

He had a smile on his face as he watched his kids sleeping. They were the best thing that happened to him. Admittedly he was still in love with his ex-wife, even though she was in love with another guy and having his child.

He walked over to his kids, kissing them on their small foreheads, before stepping out of the room and to the bathroom to change. Several minutes later, he lay down, on the comfortable make shifted bed. The last thought on his mind was that tomorrow, hopefully they will find a hotel or people where ever they are.


	3. Chapter two

**The island**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended. This chapter is rated t, until later in this story it will be rated M.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Somewhere in the city of Phoenix, Arizona…**

Renee Higginbotham, soon to be Mrs. Dwyer, was enjoying her free summer without her six-year old twins. Renee sighed, as she rubbed her five month pregnancy stomach, wondering how she will be able to take care of all three kids and the one she is pregnant with.

Renee and Charlie, had gotten a divorce when the twins where a nine months old. She fell out of love with him. One drunken night of sex, with an old friend from high school, left her pregnant for the second time. She knew that this child wasn't Charlies. He was always busy with work, and had no time for her. She felt unloved, even though he told her all the time that she loved him.

Renee moved in with her mother, while she gave birth to her son; Riley Biers. He unlike his older siblings had blue eyes and light brown hair. The same color as his mothers. He really followed in his older brothers footsteps with his hand held video games.

When Renee was working at a local grocery store, working in the frozen food section, she met Phil Dwyer in the frozen fruit section one afternoon. Soon after they started dating, and didn't mind that she had three kids. She liked him a lot more than any guys she ever dated, including Charlie Swan.

Two years after they started dating Renee was offered a job in Phoenix, Arizona. She took the job, since it had a better income then the current job that she has. Few weeks after she moved in to a house that she bought, Phil came looking for her not wanting to live in a different states then the woman he loved. Soon after he proposed to her and decided to have the wedding in a couple of months.

Although they had to postpone the wedding with the new that she was pregnant for the third time. Renee didn't want to be as big as a house on her special day. She actually wanted a wedding this time around, unlike her first marriage where they just signed papers.

She was enjoying the sun on her face as she was lounging on a plastic lawn chair. Today she had the house all to herself. Her twins were with their father for the summer; Riley was with Phil for the day doing god knows what. Her stomach rumbled, as she put down her book of baby names, and went inside her house to make a healthy snack of yogurt and strawberries.

Her spoon was near her mouth, about to take the first bite of her creation, when her front doorbell rang. She angrily threw the spoon down on the granted counter top, and then went to answer the door.

On the steps of her porch were two officers. One was a male, and the other one was a female. The male officer shifted on his feet as he looked at his partner. The female's blue eyes looked into Renee's eye. "Are you Renee Higginbotham?"

Renee was starting to wonder why they would want her. "Yes," her voice was a mere whisper. "What can I do for you guys?"

She was wondering if something happened to Riley or Phil. She wasn't worried about the twins as seeing their father was an officer f the law.

"Can we come inside?" The male officer asked politely. He was hoping that someone else was at the house for the news that they are going to deliver.

Renee seemed a little bit uneasy. She sighed uneasily then nodded her head. Opening the door wider, she led them into her living room where there were pictures of all her kids. She took a seat in her recliner. The officers sat down on the couch that was the opposite side of her.

"My name is Brandi," the female officer. Brandi pointed to her partner, "This is Officer Kevin."

"Why are you here?" Renee blurted out. She wanted to desperately wanted to know why they were ruining her child-free alone time.

Kevin looked over at Brandi with his eyes, silently telling her that she was the one that needed to tell the pregnant woman. Brandi nodded her head preparing for the worst.

"Two days ago we received a call from Fork's chief of police. Your ex-husband and children are missing."

"What! How do you know?" Renee's voice was slightly panicked.

Kevin sighed; he hated to give bad news. "We talked to some people that know of Charlie from Forks. He was taking them to Florida for a see his aunt and took them out on a deep sea fishing trip for a day. He was supposed to be in forks four days ago. None of his friends or coworkers heard anything about him being back into town. He didn't even show up for work for two days straight."

"So we contacted his aunt, but she had nothing useful as seeing she died of cancer that night," Brandi added.

"So my children are missing, and this is the first time that someone told me," Renee stated.

"Yes," Kevin muttered. "We didn't know how to contact you. We tried several times, but your phone was always busy."

"So what can be done about finding my children and Charlie?" Renee asked as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"There was a search party a day ago conducted several days ago. A young woman found a steering wheel wash up on the coast of Florida." Brandi said.

"But wasn't they just a huge storm a couple of days ago?" Renee asked.

Kevin nodded, "Yes, it looks like their boat went to the bottom of the ocean."

Brandi and Renee glared at him. He was slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't show him any different. "Okay," Renee said. She just found out that her kids and ex-husband are missing, and possibly dead. "So what is going to happen now? Will they continue on with a search party?"

"For a couple of more hours," Kevin asked. Renee didn't like him or his answer. "But I do have one question for you Renee."

"What's the question?" She asked. She thought that his question was going to be harmless.

"Do you think that Charlie just up and took them?" He asked bluntly.

Renee was outraged. Her fists were turning a light pink as her fingernails dug into her skin. Her face began to heat up. "First of all you don't know Charlie better than me. He would never do something like that. I'm offended that you can even think about that!"

"Well we are just trying to figure out what happen that's all?" Kevin replied to her. Brandi rolled her eyes. She knew that they were last seen going into the Atlantic Ocean. Before they were seen in the going into the ocean, Mr. Swan and his kids stopped at a small bait shop. There were even photographic evidence of all three of the leaving the store.

"Well if that that is all you need to tell me can you please go," Renee asked as a tear flowed down her cheek.

Kevin and Brandi both got up from their seats. Brandi handed Renee her business card. "Renee, the search is still going on, at least for a couple of days."

After they left, Renee sank back down on the recliner and cried to herself for a couple of minutes. She heard Phil's car in the drive way, she didn't want Riley to see her like that, so she washed her face with hot water.

"Renee, Honey, we're home!" Phil shouted as he entered his home.

As Renee entered the living room, he knew that there was something wrong with her. Her face was either wet with water or from her own personal tears. Her blue eyes were bloodshot.

When Riley saw his mother looking upset, he hastily ran over to her. His small arms hugged her legs. He wanted to hug her waist, but his arms couldn't reach over her belly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked as his baby blue eyes looked at hers.

"The police where just here and they think that Charlie and the twins are lost at sea. Phil my twins are missing and possibly dead."

"Oh, honey. They will do everything they can to find them." Phil reassured his wife.

"My Belly, my Emmy, gone." Riley whispered.

* * *

**Back to the Swan Family…**

A bird chirping in the distance woke up Bella Swan. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then moved the small piece of white cloth from the circular window, that near the bed. She wanted to see the sun on her face and to feel the warmth. Her eyes widen as she spotted the sand outside. She was happy that that can finally get off of the boat and onto dry land.

She thought that she dreamed up the land yesterday and the storm. So she was glad that it was real. Jumping off the bed she grabbed herself some clean clothes and ran out of the room, in the process tripping over the frame of the door.

Unlike his sister, Emmett, didn't wake up from the birds. He did however, woke up from his sister's klutziness'. _That's_ _my sister_, Emmett thought proudly as he stretched out his arms. A small smile graced his lips, not once on the boat has she tripped, but only when the boat in on dry land. He thought that it was ironic.

"Belly bear, are you okay?" Emmett asked his sister as he got out of the bed to help his sister up.

"Thank you," she whispered as a brush graced her face. She hated when she blushed, but she hated tripping even more. She hated that she was the only one to inherit her fathers' blush.

"No problem, sis." Emmett told her.

"Right," she said looking at the small bathroom. She wanted a shower, but she wanted to go and explore even more. "Emmett, wake up dad." She demanded.

"Fine," he sighed as he exited the room dragging his Scooby doo slippers behind him.

Bella quickly went into the bathroom to do her normal routine. She had her brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a pair of regular blue jean shorts and a pair of flip flops.

Charlie Swan was woken up by his hyperactive son, Emmett. He wanted to sleep so badly, but decided not to. He stretched and yawned as Emmett watched him with big eyes. A couple of minutes later his stomach rumbled, followed by Bella's, who was now out of the bathroom.

Once his sister was done with the bathroom Emmett had his turn, while their father made them breakfast. He wanted them to eat a little bit more since they found the land last night. Once he was done cooking breakfast for his kids and himself, he was the last one to use the bathroom.

Charlie reappeared twenty minutes later, with a backpack full of supplies in case of something happens while they are out there. Bella and Emmett were already on the front end of the ship, waiting for their father to help them done. Both the kids desperately wanted to make sandcastles, like how they used to do with their younger half brother Riley.

The mid-morning sun cast it rays down on the island making the ocean sparkle a turquoise blue. Bella was able to see the sand all the way down the ocean line. It went on for miles. Oak, maple, and other unidentified trees lined where the sand and grass met several feet away from where their boat was tied.

Charlie jumped from the boat first, and then climbed on the nearest rock, the same one from last night. "Kids, over here," Charlie demanded. They walked over to the tip of the boat. Emmett picked up his sister and carried her over the ledge, where her father grabbed her arms. He then placed her on the sand. Emmett was next to being lifted down from the boat. He climbed through the rails, as his father grabbed his arms.

Their faces light up with happiness as they looked at their new surroundings. They were sick of seeing a lot of blue: the blue sky, the ocean, and everything else in between. Charlie grabbed the twin's hands, holding onto them tightly as he was able to without hurting them.

Charlie was out of his element here for a brief moment. He unusually would travel alone in the woods with someone older than his kids. This is for survival, he thought as his eyes landed on an opening of the forests' pathway.

Step by step, they walked through the woods. Charlie was able to tell that it was tropical, by the different types of plant species. He was holding on tighter to Bella than Emmett since she is clumsier than him.

Bella knew why her father was holding onto her tighter than her. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the island. She was able to hear the sound of a babbling brook nearby. Over the next bend, the trees opened up to reveal a fresh water stream. Near the stream was several different kinds of fruit trees.

Charlie sighed, he was starting to think that this was an island, and not somewhere in the east coast of the United States.


	4. Chapter three

**The Island**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended. This chapter is rated t, until later in this story it will be rated M.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A week past as the Swan family arrived on the medium sized island. At night they took shelter in the boat, during the day they worked on building a small two bedroom cabin, something that might last a bit longer then the boat. Not to mention safer. Beside most of them where tired of rocking back and forth with the waves. Since, Charlie didn't know how long help would arrive. Even if there was any help sent out at all. So he decided what was best from all of them.

Charlie had to constantly keep stopping from his work to keep an eye on his six year old twins. The twins wanted to explore all the time. One wanted to go in one direction, and the other wanted to go another direction, which caused many arguments between the siblings. He didn't want to lose them in case the wondered into the woods or ran for the ocean. While most of his day went working on the cabin, his mornings however were spent on gathering some food from fruit trees. His nights were more laid-back time with his kids.

Bella, even though she was only six, knew about responsibility, more so then her twin brother. She was always helping out her mother with her younger brother and sometimes Emmett. She knew there was a time and place for work and play. She wasn't the type of girl that was always outside; she was the indoor girl because of her klutziness'.

A year ago her mother brought her and her brother to a weaving class. One of the most difficult classes she had even attended, although she did learn a lot from it. So while her father was working on tying the side of the cabin together she made several baskets from banana leaves'.

Days turned into months as the Swan family where trapped on the island. The cabin was nearly finished by the end of their third month. Charlie had never been prouder at his kids. On one hand he felt like he was taking away three months of their childhood. Although they did play in the sand and the ocean, he felt guilty that they couldn't enjoy the regular things they did before. He wishes Emmett could still play baseball and Bella to ballet.

On the other hand, he was grateful; that they found the land. If they would have been on that boat for any longer they might not have survived. So in his mind baseball and ballet were minor things compared to living.

In their free time Charlie taught them regular schooling. Even if they were on an island, he still wanted them to have some sort of education while teaching them survival skills.

* * *

**Six years pass…**

For six years the Swan family has been stranded on the island that the twins called freedom. Since they have been there no ships or planes where spotted by the three. They gave up hopping that they would be rescued. So they stopped looking over their shoulders' constantly.

Now at the age of twelve, the twins where growing fast. Luckily, Charlies mom taught him how to sew when he was younger. Otherwise, they would not be wearing proper clothes. It was also good that they have several sheets, blankets, and towels'. So they have a lot of cloth for them to use. He also taught his kids to sew, also.

Bella, unlike her brother was constantly trying to read some of the older books that were on the boat. She read them over and over, since there wasn't that much of a selection.

Emmett wasn't the one for learning. He did what his father told him to do, but he always wanted to go fishing or chasing wild hogs, and repairing anything that might needed to be repaired.

The boat that they once have is now in ruins. Three years ago there was a nasty storm for three days. When they went out the next day, the top half of the boat was completely off. So Charlie and the twins decided to take the anything out that wasn't destroyed or anything that can be made into something else.

At the end of that year, Charlie, began to get sick. He didn't know if he was coming down was a simple cold or something deadly. He began weaker. His body began tired easy. He didn't want to worry his kids anymore, so he sucked it up. He wasn't getting any better, with his illness.

His children started to become suspicious with his behavior. They might have been young, but they were anything but stupid. He was gone hours throughout the day. Most of the time they gave each other knowing looks. They knew something was off. But then again they thought he might need some time all without having any adult time to him.

Winter was starting on the island, and it was slightly colder than the year around, but not freezing cold like they were use to in Forks. Then one day their father didn't come home, and they became increasingly worried. He always came back to them. He was their only parent that was currently taking care of them.

The next day, they went looking for him. Most of that day was spent in the woods looking for him. They did find him, but they couldn't do anything to save him. Their father was not breathing. Charlies brown eyes where open wide. Blood was seeping out of his shirt. Bugs and maggots were making their way into him. It was not a pretty sight to be seen.

Emmett and Bella Swan lost their father that evening. That day brought them closer together. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

* * *

**Five years later…**

At the age of seventeen, Bella Swan, was out gathering some fish for tonight's dinner. She was out in nothing but a small red cloth top and matching red cloths bottoms. The sun was hitting on her brown hair, showing some red highlights.

She was startled out of her thoughts, as two blond haired people where swimming towards her. Both of them where glittering as the sun hit them, making them appealing.

"Emmett!" she yelled. "Emmett, we have company."


	5. Chapter four

**The Island**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Cullen's where not your normal family. They were a family of vampires. All six member of that family has mates. Their father figure, Carlisle Cullen, was mated to their mother Esme Cullen. The next mated couple was Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen, they have been mated for twenty years. Then the last couple was Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, they have been together for sixty years, and married for fifty of them.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper all have powers in their family. Edward is able to read everyone's mind. Alice can see bits and pieces of the future. Jasper was able to feel and manipulate emotions. These vampires where different than normal ones because of their diet. They preferred animals then humans.

It was the summer before their last year at Forks high school. The teens wanted to go on a vacation by themselves for once, without any parental guidance. All of the Cullen's where in Italy for another vampires wedding. The teens separated from the adults and went straight to Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's me guess," Carlisle said. "Your leaving now."

"Yes," Alice answer bouncing on the bottom on her heels. She wanted to get going, and feel the warmth of the sun rays hit the ocean.

"Okay, kids, I guess we will see you in a months time. Just don't forget to feed," Esme said.

Jasper and Edward packed their wives and their own suitcases in the back of the rental car. The sun was going down, making the vampires not sparkle in the sunlight. They were going to be careful in the direct sunlight on their trip, but Alice said their will be no problem. As long as their was no passing boats, close enough to see.

**~0~**

For the past two weeks the Cullen's teens where having the best time. They went scuba diving, laid in the sun, and just relaxed with their mates. When they needed to feed, the took out some sharks and other ocean wildlife.

Jasper and Rosalie where spending some bonding time with each other. They really did consider each other siblings. Normally when they go through schooling, they pretend to be twins.

Rosalie sighed for the tenth time in the last hour. He felt her insecurity among other things.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jasper asked his sister.

Her gold eyes met his. Her hand was on the railing , and her nicely pedicure feet where in the ocean below. Her eyes looked like they where going to water over. "I think there is something wrong. Edward has been so distant lately."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"It has been over three months since we slept together," she confessed. "I thought he was going through a mid-life crises. I think he might be cheating on me with Alice."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

Rose looked at me in the eye, "haven't you noticed that they constantly hunted together. That they spend so much time together. How Edward gives her secret glances when he thinks I'm not looking."

She did make a good point, Jasper thought. Besides he was able to tell that she was being completely truthful, with and without the use of his gift.

"How about this," Jasper said turning toward the ocean. "I think that they are in the same room. How about we go and see if they are doing anything their not suppose to."

Jasper didn't want to tell her that he also noticed the same things going on between him and Alice. He didn't want to tell her just in case he was wrong.

They both got off up from their seat on the boat. Hand in hand they went to check out their partners. They wanted to be quiet, and also their though involved going swimming with the dolphins. They got closer to the door of the room. First they put their ears against the wood of the door.

"Hmm…Edward," they heard Alice pant. "More, right their."

"Of coarse," he muttered.

Jasper and Rosalie silently opened the door, to revel Edward and Alice in the middle of having sex. Horrified, they silently shut the door. Rosalie grabbed Jasper's hand and ran to her room. On this boat they each had their own private room, away from their spouses.

Rose quietly shut the door to her room. She wanted to leave, but the only problem was the ocean. As seeing that they were vampires weren't a problem for swimming underwater. Her blond hair tends to dry out for longer amounts of time in ocean water. She also had that problem in her human life.

"I'm leaving," she whispered to him. Low enough for him to hear and not the other two. "I'm not standing by and watching him cheat on me."

"Fine," Jasper said, as he ran his hands through his curly blond hair. "But I'm coming with you. I wont leave you along out in the ocean, even know where vampires. Plus, I don't even want to be here with them either."

Rosalie agreed with him. He ran to his room and grabbed the important objects he needed and some clothes. He went back to Rosalie's room and found her doing the same thing. They grabbed their things and headed for a wooden lifeboat.

**~0~**

Three days went by, and they didn't see any land in sight. Rosalie and Jasper both decided to throw their wedding rings in the ocean, and to start new. Neither of them wanted a reminder of their supposed mates. But they know one thing for sure, they were never mated to their spouses.

"To much blue," said Jasper, looking out in the ocean.

'No, shit," snapped Rosalie. "It's an ocean."

"I was just making small talk," he muttered. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Both of the weren't looking behind them. If they did they would have noticed a whale was coming closer to the surface. But they did hear some splashing noises. Rosalie looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes widened as she tapped Jasper's shoulder.

"Shit," he said cursing.

Too close for comfort, Jasper grabbed Rosalie's free hand, and jumped into the ocean. They swan several feet away, and looked behind them. Pieces of their boat floated on top of the ocean. Their luggage floating in several directions.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper eyed the surrounding area. Their was no land in sight. "We'll have to swim."

"Great," Rosalie muttered, not thrilled at all.

**~0~**

They swam for hours until they notice a change in the ocean. Most of the time they swam underwater, so no humans find them during the day. Rosalie popped her head out of the water. A smile appeared on her face for the first time in a while.

"Jasper," she said grabbing his attention. "Theirs land! We're saved."

Jasper's gold eyes looked in the same direction as she did. He did notice something she did not. Besides it being an island, there was actual people of it.

"Rose," said Jasper, sending her some calm. Her head snapped to his. "there is people on this island. Look," he pointed to the brown haired man and woman.

"Well, they already saw us," she said, hoping for more human contact.

"Yeah, but it is sunny."

"Shit! I never thought about that."


	6. Chapter Five

**The Island**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bella Swan's long brown hair, was all the way down her back since it has been years since she had a normal haircut. She was wearing tattered clothes she sewn together. Before her father died, he had been showing them how to survive on a deserted island. She did most of the household work on the island while her brother did most of the fishing and building.

The day started as an ordinary day for the Swan twins. That was until afternoon when they both saw two human beings coming out of the water. Even though those two people were soaking wet they were still beautiful. There was something different about them, and they found out when the sunray's shined on those two people.

Bella's eyes immediately went to the smoking hot blond guy. His golden blond hair curled up on the ends from the water. He had no shirt on, as some water droplets slide down his muscular chest. His eyes immediately went on to her body to, as there was something magical pulling them together.

While Bella was staring at the blond guy, her brother was doing the same thing to the blond woman. The woman was wearing a bright purple tank top and short jeans shorts that were sticking to her wet body. He also felt the same magical pull to this woman, as his sister felt for that guy.

The only sane thing about them was their honey colored eyes and there sparkling skin. All four of them slowly made their way to each other. They moved until they were in inch apart.

"What are you?" asked Bella as she critically checked the man out.

The two new inhabitants of the island looked at each other as if they didn't know how to respond. The guy shrugged his shoulders, as he looked into the woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"First how we should start off with something simple like our names," said the guy. "My names Jasper, and this is my adopted sister, Rosalie."

"That is my sister, Bella," said Emmett, "My name is Emmett. Welcome to the Swan Island."

"The Swan island?" Rosalie asked, trying to put her still very wet hair in a rubber band. Right now she didn't care that her hair would end up in tangles and knots. "Is that the real name or something someone made up?"

"No, my sister and I named the island after we landed here," said Emmett.

"How long have you been on the island?" Jasper asked, as he pulled away from Bella's eyes. They both were standing uncomfortably next to each other.

Bella was beyond nervous about those two people. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with them that it made her uncomfortable to be next to the gorgeous guy. Especially since she was just used to being near her father and twin brother. "We have been here since we were six years old. So we have been here for quite some time," answered Bella.

Jasper nodded his head at her. It must have been so hard for them to live here for that long. He wondered if there was anyone else on the island, besides these two. "So is their anyone else on the island?"

Jasper noticed that the Swan twins held loads of sadness. Rosalie also noticed the difference that one question held, and she didn't need to have a gift to do it either.

Bella knew they wanted an answer. But it was just so hard for her to talk to strangers about their deceased father to complete strangers. But with one look at her twin, she knew it was harder for him to say anything. Bella knew that Emmett still blames himself for their father's death. Even though she told him several times that he couldn't do anything to prevent his death, unless he was a doctor with endless supplies of medicine.

"No, it has been just us for the past couple of years. Our father died when we were twelve. We have been on this island since we were six years old. So we are the only ones that are on this island. We have seen no ships or plans for the last several years," said Bella.

"So what are you? How did you get here?" Asked Emmett. He just remembered that he hated when people don't answer his questions. Besides he was curious to know exactly what they are.

Jasper looked to Rosalie, he didn't know if he should tell them. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She knew that they were their mates. She looked to Emmett, "Is their somewhere else we can talk, it would be nice to get out of the sun."

"Yes," said Bella. Emmett was too busy staring at Rosalie's perfection to answer her question. "We do have our house on this island."

Bella went over to Jasper and grabbed his hand. She started to move in the direction of their house. They walked off of the beach and into the woods. The pathway to their house was small and had several amounts of tree trunks sticking out all over the place. It seemed that they took so long to make it to their small cabin.

Bella pushed several fern leaves away from the secret entrance way to their cottage. In the middle of a small field was a wooden cottage. But not exactly like a regular cottage. There were no windows or doors to the place. But a big blanket was draped over the entrance to the cottage.

Jasper was able to tell that there were two stories to the house. Near the other end of the cottage was a small stream with fresh water. Not to far from the stream was a small garden. He wondered how there was a working garden there. He didn't have time to ask that question, as he felt Bella's hand start to move. He walked with her, as she pulled him into the house.

She turned back to Rosalie, "Is this what you acquire?"

Rosalie looked around the room. There was an old looking bench that belonged in a boat and two boat seats. There was also a small table made entirely out of wood, with two matching benches. There was enough shade for her liking. "Yes, this is enough shade for my liking."

Rosalie and Jasper sat down on the two chairs, while the Swan twins took the old boat bench. Bella and Emmett looked at their two guest waiting for an answer.

Jasper sighed, "We are not human."

"We kind of figured that," said Emmett. "No human would sparkle and feel cold to touch."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the boys. "We're vampires. We drink from animals so don't worry we don't drink human blood. We are cold. Are skin is like marble. We don't age. We are beautiful."

Jasper took over from there. "We have a government that keeps in check with vampire activity. There is only one rule: not to tell humans."

"Then why did you tell us if it was against the rules?" Asked Bella, as she glared at Jasper. "Since you told us, are they're going to be a vampire police after me and my brother?"

Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other and broke into laughter. "There is no such thing as vampire police. Besides they won't come looking after both of you."

"Why!" Demanded Emmett, as he folded his arms and glared at the two.

Jasper ran his right hand through his blond wet hair before saying, "Well in our world there is one way that the rule can be overrun. You can tell any human that is your mate. A vampires mate means their heart's desire."

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Bella, as she looked at the two. "It's not as if the two of you are mated to us."

Jasper looked deep within Bella's eyes, "Actually we are mated two you. That's one of the reasons why uses can't stop looking at us."

Bella looked over at her brother, just when she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

**Forks, Washington…**

Renee was not in the best of moods, as she unpacked boxes to go into her new living room. She needed to get away from Arizona. Her life was not the easiest. Her only twins went missing at the age of six and were dead. Her next child Riley was missing his older siblings so much. While her youngest daughter, Briana, didn't even know them what so ever.

Renee didn't even want to live in Forks Washington because it brought back some unwanted memories. A few years after Briana was born, Phil, her second husband died from a brain tumor. She stayed at their house until she couldn't afford her mortgage. Her grandfather died recently, giving her ownership of his house in Forks.

So now here she was unpacking boxes with her sixteen year old son and thirteen year old daughter. She had a feeling that moving into this area would be good for her.

**In the middle of the Atlantic ocean…**

Alice and Edward Cullen were enjoying the rest of their cruise. They both knew that their spouses were not their mates. They also knew that they had to leave the ship to find their mates. They also knew that sex with each other was the only way that Jasper and Rosalie would leave the ship without asking any questions. But when they had sex with each other it didn't feel right to them.

"So do you think that our plan worked?" Edward asked Alice as she folded some of her shirts she obtained from her last shopping trip.

Alice had a dazed look in her eyes, "Yes, they will find what they're looking for. When we return to Forks, are mates will be there. But I can't tell who are mates are."

"Will we ever see Jasper and Rosalie again?" asked Edward.

"We might," said Alice. "It depends on how a lot of things."

"So what will we tell Esme and Carlisle?" questioned Edward.

"That we all decided to split up," started Alice. "They wanted to be along for a while to find themselves. Not to expect any phone calls from them for the next three months to work out their lingering issues."

Edward thought about it for a moment. He knew that it would work. Although he was getting a bit guilty about telling them something that not really happened. He was also getting guilty for that fact that he broke one of his vows to his wife.

Alice looked at Edward. She knew what he was thinking. She did not like it one bit. Her once golden eyes now hardened to a coal black. "Don't you dare think that? It had to be done. They wouldn't have met their mates nor we would have met ours if they came back with us. So what if we had to cheat on them, to make them leave. They will see reason eventually."

"Well we are still married to them," said Edward in frustration.

"That was ten years ago," stated Alice. "We could make all of them divorce or dead without any problems."


	7. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*****Author's note: **I apologize about the previous chapter's grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you, to the viewers that told me about the "use" and "you" situation. That taught me never again write when I have a migraine. Another thing I want to address; I will not get a beta reader for one simple fact. I have read tons of fan fictions (Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Academy and some others) with authors using beta readers and still most of them but not all of them have grammar, spelling, and common mistakes. I'm not trying to be mean, but it is a fact. Thank you, to whoever has been viewing this. ***

(Most of this chapter is about Riley childhood. There are some important parts in there.)

Updated on 6/12/2013

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Riley Biers was sitting in his room, with an old picture of Bella and Emmett. He didn't remember them that clearly, but the memories that he does have he cherishes them. He could still remember the day that his pregnant mother was caring Bree, when she told him that they were missing in the ocean, and his life after.

He didn't want to believe it. He thought that she was lying to him. He was her youngest child until the baby was coming. He didn't want a new sibling, but he wanted the older ones back. But at the age of five, he could do the only thing he was able to think of. He started having temper tampers, and fits throughout the day.

Then his baby sister arrived, and Riley felt even loner. His mother was always looking after her, and she always made him play by himself. Phil was always either working or looking after his biological daughter. He didn't have time for Riley. He never even says a word to him.

As the baby grew, so did his depression. Riley never looked at his younger sister. She was getting the attention, and when she wasn't it was all about his deceased twin siblings.

Riley used to know that his mother loved him, but she didn't show it recently. Once school started he didn't fit in with anyone. Most of the kids were happy go lucky. They didn't have their parents hate them.

Then his teacher, Mrs. Miller, noticed he was not socializing with the other kids. She might have been older, but she was able to tell that something was wrong with him. Then, she noticed something else wrong, as soon as it was lunchtime. She noticed that his lunch would be a half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a small juice box. There wasn't anything else packed for him? Not even any snacks. Even if they had good nutrient or bad.

Mrs. Miller knew the boy's parents, have tons money, as seeing they donated a good amount to cancer researchers and to the school. The one thing she didn't notice was any bruises on him. She did a little background research on his family. She found out that his two older siblings were lost at sea, and he has a new baby sister. She knew she was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it took her all year.

Riley behavior didn't improve at home. For a six year-old boy, he felt invisible. His mother even forgotten his birthday. She was too busy with her eight month old, baby to even bother with him.

That was how Mrs. Miller came to her breaking point. She saw the young boy, in the schools stairwell, before the school bell rang. Crying his eyes out. His brown eyes, were bloodshot. His nose was red and sore. His brown hair messy. But that didn't matter to the older woman.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Mrs. Miller asked him.

His lower lip trembled, as his eye started to water up once again. "She forgot my birthday."

"Who, dear?" She asked, grabbing a small unopened pack of tissues out of her purse. She opened that pack, grabbed two tissues' and handed it to him.

"My mother," said Riley.

Mrs. Miller's didn't like that answer whatsoever. Her anger grew, she knew she should have talked to the boy earlier. She hugged the boy, and his tears automatically stopped.

"Tell me everything," she said softly, not to scare the boy.

Riley nodded his head, "It always been the new baby or my dead twin siblings that get all the attention. They barely know that I'm living there. Phil, my mom's new husband, doesn't say a word to me since his biological child arrived. When they talk, about their children, it's always Bree or it's about the twins. My mom even forgotten my birthday was yesterday, but she spent the day with Bree at the nearest mall buying her baby clothing. It's like I'm a ghost."

Mrs. Miller finally knew everything. His parents were abandoning him like garbage. She took her fingers and ran it through his hand. Soothing him in the process. His boy was missing love. He never had time to grieve for his older siblings, either. His parents seem like they don't talk to him.

She looked at the youngest boy in her arms. He looked like he could fall asleep right there. She sighed, "how about, we go and get you cleaned up?"

Riley nodded his head in agreement. She held out her hand to him, and he grabbed on tightly as if his life depended on him. She showed him the teachers' lounge. She opened the door.

Inside was a young woman who just started working as a five grade art teacher, who had the mornings off. But she was always around the school at that time. She was stirring a cup of strong coffee.

"Kristy, can you please, do two favors?" asked Mrs. Miller, bring the young boy to the sofa.

Kristy looked at the tear-stained boy. She knew that those favors must have been for him.

"Yes," said Kristy in a heart beat.

"Can you go get my husband, and teach my first grades until I come back. I won't be gone long," said Mrs. Miller.

Mrs. Miller's husband, Mr. Miller, was the current schools principle. When they were younger, they taught at the same school. They fell in love, had three children, and several grandchildren. He then wanted to be a principle, at the elementary school that he went to.

The door opened up, her husband walked into the room, just as she was giving Riley some orange juice. To her he looked a tab bit underweight.

Mr. Miller took his wife's hand and moved her to the other side of the room. He wanted to know why there was a crying boy sitting in the teachers' lounge. Knowing his wife, something was wrong.

"What happened?" Mr. Miller asked Mrs. Miller, as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Mrs. Miller sighed, "I have been noticing things about him weeks ago. He doesn't interact with kids his own age. He only has a half of peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a juice box for lunch, every day? Then, this morning I found him crying in the stairway. His own mother forgotten his birthday."

Mr. Miller rubbed his eyes. At this school they didn't have rarely any child being neglected. He knew what he had to do. "Stay with him. I need to make some phone calls."

Mr. Miller excited the room. Not only was he going to call Riley parents, but also child services.

Mrs. Miller talked to Riley for a while. She found out that he was smarted than most of her first grade students. He should have been moved up to the second grade. They were talking about Riley favorite animal, monkeys, when the door to the teachers' lounge opened.

In walked a young woman with black curly hair. She had emerald green eyes. She walked, further into the room, letting young Riley parents to enter. They were standing still in the same spot. They looked like they didn't want to be there. Then, Mr. Miller, put don't disturb unless absolutely need sign on the door.

"Please," said Mr. Miller, "everyone, please take a seat. We have things to discuss. But first I want introduce yourselves."

"We're Phil and Renee Dwyer," said Renee, as she grabbed her husband's hand for comfort.

"Anita Finn," said the young woman with black curly hair. She had a slight Spanish accent. "I'm with child services, and we're here to discuss, about Riley."

"I'm Riley teacher, Mrs. Miller."

Anita glared at the Dwyers'. Since they have been in the room she noticed that they didn't even comfort the boy, they didn't even look in his direction. She could tell that there are some lingering issues.

"Why were we called here?" Asked Phil.

"You're here because you have been neglecting your child," said Anita.

"Bree, she's fine," said Renee. "She is well taken care of."

Anita wanted to use violence against that woman. But there was a child in the room, and she didn't want to lose her job over that woman.

"No, I'm talking about Riley," said Anita. "If I had been called about Bree, I think we would go into your home."

Phil cleared his throat nervously, "What about Riley? He's a good boy. Hardly gives us any trouble for being five."

Anita slammed her hands down on the conference room table, startling everyone. Young Riley, who was sleeping on the sofa, rolled to his side.

"How about neglecting his needs?" Anita questioned, she knew there was something not right with this picture. "On his school records his age is at a six, when you said five. So have you been neglecting him."

Renee and Phil looked ashamed. "Kind of."

"Why?" Anita asked.

Renee looked like she was zoned out. "Ten months ago my oldest children, Bella and Emmett were lost at sea. Presumed to be dead. He just reminds me of my dead son. I have been taking care of him. He then, started acting up. Having a temper tantrum. We thought that it was from having a younger sibling. Then, Bree was born. He became worse. He would play by himself. Not talk to us. I thought he would grow out of that stage."

"Then my job gave me a promotion. I had to take it to support my family," said Phil. "Then I would come home and spend time with Bree before she went to bed for the night."

Anita raised her eyebrows. "Did you spend any time with Riley before he went to bed? Do you take a weekend and spend the day with him? Let me take a wild guess because he wasn't your flesh and blood you didn't think he would care about you, spending time with him. Does he see his father."

"I never though of that," muttered Phil.

"His father doesn't want nothing to do with him," added Renee. "Besides, Phil just wanted some father and daughter bonding time. There's nothing wrong with that."

Anita clearly didn't like this woman. "No there's nothing wrong with having father and daughter bonding time. But have you ever thought about Riley? He still is a young boy who thinks of Phil as his father."

Renee was on the verge of tears. She didn't know it was that bad. "What should I do? He probably hates me."

Anita sighed, she hated taking kids away from their family. But she needed them to see the truth. "I will give you two weeks. It's time for you to handle both of your children instead of one. Also, your all will be needing therapy, one for the whole family, and one for just Riley. He didn't grieve properly from the twins deaths. I want you to spend one day every weekend on just Riley, besides one week night. That does not mean you can abandon him on the weekdays. He also needs to see the doctor, you need to feeding him properly. I will come back in two weeks, and if this hasn't improved, both of your children will be taken away."

"We will do better," said Renee.

They all exchanged phone numbers, and the Dwyers', gave her their address. Anita was near the door when, "Riley should take the rest of the day off. He seems exhausted."

That was the day they became a family again. Not ever four years later, Phil found out he had cancer. The family was never the same. He started playing football in memories of Emmett and Phil.

So now at the age of sixteen, he was happy to be in a place that he felt closer to his older siblings. He gave a smile to the last picture he had of the twins, before going downstairs for supper.

**~0~**

Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on the beach watching the stars in the night sky. A smile played on both of their lips. They were happy, extremely happy. They waited a long time to find their mates.

"Hey, I think I remember something," said Rosalie.

"I hope you would do," muttered Jasper. "We're vampires we have good memory."

Rosalie playfully slapped him, "now is not the time for jokes. I remember reading the Forks newspaper, their father was the police officer there. He was also friends with Billy Black and Henry Clearwater."

"You mean the pack of shifters?" asked Jasper.

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yeah, they were devastated."

Jasper stood up from the sand, walking further down the beach, were his bare foot hit something in the water. He lifted it up, "Hey, our luggage survived."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

For the first two days, Jasper and Rosalie explored the island without the Swan twins. They used the excused that they needed to hunt. Which they did hunt, but they also wanted to see the distinctive, sights of the island. They discovered that the island was not that small, but was rather large for being used by only two people.

"So what do you think of our mates?" Jasper asked his adopted sister. He was happy that he found his mate after years of searching. He knew that Alice was never his mate. She just helped him with the new lifestyle.

Rosalie's gold eyes looked at him. "Emmett makes me laugh and smile. Though he kind of reminds me of a mountain man, with working every day. I think that he is so much better for me then, Edward. So what do you think about Bella?"

Not it was Jasper's turn to sigh dramatically. "She is well read for by stranded on an island. She kept her books from when she was six. Plus, she smells like strawberries. It's rather refreshing."

"I wonder how she smells like strawberries?" Rosalie questioned. She was thankful that her suitcases floated to the island the other day. She couldn't live without using her favorite shampoo. She surprisingly didn't care about her other objects that she always used daily. She was just glad that she has her shampoo and some of her clothes.

"I don't know," stated Jasper. "Maybe the boat that they had held several bottles of cleaning necessities'. Why don't you go and ask her?"

"Are we going to change them?" Asked Rosalie.

"We are going too," said Jasper. "They are our mates. We won't be able to survive without them, now that we actually found them."

"Plus, we did tell them about vampires," Rosalie muttered. "Something that I'm not comfortable at telling anyone."

"I know," said Jasper, as he pulled her into his arms. "We will get through this. Somehow, we will get revenge of Alice and Edward."

"I think we had enough time to explore this island," said Rosalie. "On top of that, my chest hurts from the mating pull."

Jasper turned his head to the side. He also felt the same thing, with the mating pull. They were close enough, for him to get a reading on the Swan twins emotions. He was shocked at what he discovered; worried, sadness, and frightened.

"I think that the twins are in danger," said Jasper, as he took off running through the forest.

Rosalie took off after him. She was not as fast as Jasper of Edward. But she was able to keep up with him as she dodged several trees in order to make it too the beach. Not that far into the water was the Swan Twins, holding two fishing poles, in their hands. Surrounding them, were three blue sharks waiting to attack.

Jasper ran into the water, grabbed the Swan twins, and gently placed them on his back before running out of the water. Once he was on solid land, he placed them back onto their feet.

"What the hell were you two doing out in the ocean?" Jasper demanded, with his hands on his hips'. He sent them, Rosalie's and his emotions to them. He watched as the two of them backed away from the slightly angry vampires.

Bella, having no self-control, whatsoever, got up into his face. She poked her finger into his chest. "My brother and me," she said, pointing to her brother and her. As if they had forgotten they were living on the island. "Need to eat at least two to three times a day. So we don't starve. I know that you said you don't need to hunt animal's every day, but we are not lucky."

Bella grabbed the homemade basked of fish out of her brother's hand. She walked all the way back to the cottage. She took the serving platted, and fish knife, and started to skin the fish. She was a pro at taking the skin off of the fish. She felt herself relax, but it wasn't her own doing, either. She dropped the knife, onto the platter, and turned around. Right behind her, was an apologetic, Jasper.

"Don't you dare send me and emotions!" Bella demanded him. "I have the right to feel the way I want to."

"Bella," said Jasper, as he ran his fingers through his honey blond hair. "I'm sorry that I flipped out on you and your brother. It's just that I just found you, my mate, and I don't want too loose you over something as shark food. Can you forgive me?"

"For the longest time it has been, my brother and me, on this island. We are used to fishing several times a week, for several years. That, surprisingly, was the only time we were close to sharks," said Bella. She took one look at Jasper's face and caved in. "I'm known to be very stubborn woman at times, but for the life of me I can't stay made at you. So this will be the only time I can easily to forgive you. But next time you are in the doghouse."

"What doghouse?" was Jasper intelligent reply.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It is a figure of speech. There is no doghouse, but I can ask Emmett to make you one out of twigs."

Jasper rolled his eyes at the playful banter. Now he was on a more, serious note. "Bella, do you want to become a vampire?"

"Yes," said Bella automatically. Her brown eyes stared into his gold ones. "That's if you want, to turn us. Since we know what you are."

"Is their anything you want before your turned?" Jasper asked.

Bella returned to skinning the fish. "I have two conditions."

"Okay, I'm listening,' said Jasper.

"First, I want to wait until my eighteenth birthday," she started.

"When is your birthday?"

"In two months," Bella responded.

"Sure, now what is the other condition?" Jasper asked.

A small smile played on Bella's lips. "I want to lose my virginity."

Jasper's eyes bulged out of his head. He wasn't expecting that type of answer. On that note Jasper was a little bit afraid. "Okay, I think I can help you with that."

Emmett and Rosalie, quickly came into the room. Emmett was breathing heavily, while Rosalie was looking quite worried. It took a moment for Emmett to catch his breath, "There is a major storm coming."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella was staring at her twin brother, Emmett, as he just replied that a major storm was on the horizon. When she was recently outside, the weather seemed perfectly normal. The sky was that every day typical blue and there was no sign of any clouds in the sky. The sun was still shining like every typical day.

She was wondering if he was actually telling her the truth or he was playing another one of his practical jokes on her. She didn't know Rosalie, that long for her to be trusted. Although she didn't look like someone who would play a practical joke.

"Emmett, your not pulling my leg again are you?" Bella asked him, with her hands on her hips. She was all for fun and games, but joking about the weather was something she did not tolerate whatsoever.

Emmett gave her an apologetic look. Deep within him, he kind of felt guilty. Their father basically died from saving their house from the storm. If they had any medicine, he might have survived.

So Storms were the one thing Emmett never joked about. He even had his limits, even for a natural born prankster. He sighed, wondering if she would even listen to him then just assume he was joking.

"Bella, I know that I'm a prankster at heart. But I would never joke about a storm, especially when we are trapped on this island," said Emmett. "How can you think so lowly of me, sis, it hurts that you don't trust me."

Great, Bella though to herself. She didn't want her brother to think bad about her. He is her only family she has left. A year after they became stranded on the island, both of the twins started to resent their mother and younger brother. They were mad that their mother didn't even bother to actually look for them.

"Sorry," said Bella, as she hung her head in shame. Her brown hair cover her face. "When I was

outside, the weather was very beautiful. I just assumed that you are playing a joke on me. I'm truly sorry brother bear."

"Well, I guess I accept your apology," he said, with a small smile on his face. Although the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me."

Bella rolled her eyes at her brother. Just like that an everything went back to normal between the two siblings. They barely ever fight,and if they do it is always about nonsense.

Bella just noticed something. Their was one person missing. Jasper was not in the cottage, whatsoever. She stepped just outside of the cottage, and noticed that thick dark storm clouds were rolling in. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, she could barely hear her brother calling her. The wind blew her tattered skirt in the wind, along with her dark chocolate brown hair.

She was trying to walk through thick amounts of fog, as the rain started to down pour onto her. The water soaked through her shirt, making it very uncomfortable to move around in. she knew she should have just walked back to the cottage. But she was on a mission to find her boyfriend.

**~0~**

Emmett saw his only family member walk away from the safety of the cottage. He was about to go after her, but was stopped by a feminine hand lightly gripping his massive shoulder. He turned his head to look at Rosalie.

"You can't go out their," said told him. "It is not safe."

"But my sister," he said, pleadingly. "I need to go after my sister. She is the only family left. I can't loose her."

Rosalie's eyes softened as she looked at her mate. He basically lost all of his family. He was begging her to go and find his sister.

"Emmett," she said with some compassion. "I know that you want to find your sister. I want to too. But your my top priority as a mate. She will be alright as seeing Jasper is still out their. He can tell when she is in danger. She will be fine."

"Where is Jasper, by the way?" Emmett questioned. Since he knew his sister well enough, he was able to tell that she would probably was out looking for him right now.

"He just needed to check something out on the beach," said Rosalie.

**~0~**

Bella was having a very hard time trying to maneuver her way through the forest. She in fact, was looking for her Jasper. The fog was so thick that she wasn't even able to see in front of her face. She should have just stayed back at the cottage, but she needed to make sure that Jasper was alright.

She was pushing some green vegetation out of her way, as she moved to the right. She didn't even know if she was going the right way. She was just trying to follow her instinct. Not even two feet in front of her, she tripped over her own two feet.

She fell to the ground and rolled down the small hill that was their. She forgotten about the small slope near the fresh water creak. It felt like she was rolling for ages. Twigs, rocks, and other pointed objects dug through her skin leaving some cuts.

She finally skidded to a stop. But it was too late. Her skull made impact with a small rock. Her forehead hit the rock, and instantly passed out.

**~0~**

Rosalie was waiting patiently with Emmett as the storm kept going strong. The minutes slowly crept by, and the worry became more apparent.

Emmett was resting his head on Rosalie's shoulder when, he felt her stiffen. He wondered what was wrong with her. He looked at her with a critical eye. He could tell that she was not breathing. "Rose," he said carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Rose, breathing through her teeth. She knew that her eyes darkened to a black color. "I can smell blood. Human blood, and lot's of it."

"Do you think Jasper attacked my sister?" He asked, concern for his sister was growing.

"No," she said, blinking her eyes. "He would do that. If he hurts her it will hurt him."

Emmett didn't have time to respond to her as the cottage's door burst open. Emmett wasn't able to actually see who it was, since the fog was so thick. The next second later he had his answer.

Jasper walked into the cottage with an unconscious Bella in his arms. Her head was resting against his shoulder. Small guts were all over her arms and legs. She had a golf ball sized bump on her forehead.

"What happened!" Emmett demanded, as Jasper placed his sister on a bench.

"I found her in the forest like this," he started to say. "I think she couldn't see where she was going, and fell down the hill. Rosalie, please get me a washcloth and water. I'm going to fix up her cuts."

Rosalie ran to the other side of the room, grabbed a purple washcloth and a small bowl of water. She handed them to Jasper, as he was tending to his injured mate. Rose and Emmett looked at Bella with concern.

Rose ran to Bella's room, grabbed her a small blanket and went back downstairs. She seen that Jasper was finished washing the cuts on her arms and legs. She placed the blanket on the shivering teenager.

"When will she be able to wake up?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," said Jasper.

None of them minded that the storm was still going on outside. They were just happy that they were indoors for the time being.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Esme and Carlisle Cullen were ready and waiting for their children to come back to their empty home. With the two of them their, the house was very quiet. Something that they couldn't stand to see. They would rather have the house lived in then being unused by a bunch of vampires.

Esme walked into Carlisle's study, with a smile on her face. She was very blissful right now. Her chocolate brown hair was pleasantly placed in a braid, down her back. She was wearing a nice channel woman's suit set, as seeing she just got off of work. She was the picture of complete perfection.

Carlisle was currently home from the hospital, after two short or long shifts, depending on how you look at it. He was in love with his job. At least he can do something that he loves. Not that he didn't love his wife and their children. He was happy to give something back to the community.

His gold eyes looked up, from his paper work, as his wife entered the room. "Your happy?"

"Yes," she said, as she sat down on one of the chairs. "I just got a call form Alice, they would be back tonight. They have some news they want to tell us."

"Good or bad?"

"I have no idea. The just said that they had some news."

"Well, I guess we will have to wait for them to come home."

"Yeah," said Esme, as she sighed. She really missed her kids. Even though that they weren't hers biologically, she stilled was glad that she was at least some type of parent for them, as most of them were seventeen and eighteen before being changed. "Have you heard about the new family of three living in Forks?"

Carlisle looks towards his wife. This was a very little town. Rumors spread around here like wild fire. "Yes, I have heard about them. The woman, Renee, was married to a police officer named Charlie Swan. They had two kids with each other, Isabella and Emmett. They went deep sea fishing in the Atlantic ocean. She had another child, after her twins, but was not from the same father. She got married to a second time, and had her last child."

"How do you know all of this?" Esme asked him.

"An old friend of Charlie, was working at the office. He told me everything about her during break."

**~0~**

The house was thoroughly cleaned top to bottom, in preparation for the arrival of the kids. Everything was very neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place.

Sometimes Esme would wish that they could eat regular food. She would have loved to have a meal prepared for their arrival home. Not just that, but when she was human, they didn't have all different types of food choices. That was the second thing in this life she regrets.

Esme and Carlisle, were sitting in their living room, watching the local news as they saw the lights from Edward's Volvo. Apparently it looked like they only took one car. That usually didn't happen very often. They watched as two of their four children got out of the car. They wondered were the hell is Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hi," said Alice coming into the house. "We're home!"

"Hi, kids," said Carlisle. "Where are Rosalie and Jasper?"

Alice and Edward both took seats on the couch. They looked at each other with fake sadness, but inside they were dying with pure happiness.

Alice, being the manipulative woman she is, grabbed onto Edwards hand, giving him a squeeze. "Their over with us. They found a mate within each other. They decided to travel for three months to let us get used to them being with each other. Where their going they wont have any access to any communication whatsoever."

Esme and Carlisle, were both gloomy. Why would they both do that to their spouses? Why would they just up and leave? That was not like them whatsoever. They both felt the pain of losing two family members.

"Do you know where their going?" asked Esme. She just wanted to make sure they were alright wherever they were at. Although she was still very mad at them.

Edward and Alice didn't know that was coming. They didn't prepare for an actually place. Since Alice did most of the talking, Edward took over the lying for her. "Antarctica. They were talking about tasting penguin. Other then were in Antarctica their at, I have no idea."

**~0~**

Riley Biers, was currently in an emotional wreck. He truly thought that living in the same town that Bella and Emmett stayed for the summer would bring him closer to his dead siblings. But it didn't. It was the opposite for him.

When he first went into town with his mother and sister to the grocery store, all he got was stares from the older woman. Whispers passed from mother to children all about them But more so their mother than him and his younger sister.

Whore, slut, were most of the curses he heard about his mother. How badly she treated Charlie and her older children's death. Or how she should have never shown her face in this town again. It looked like most of this town still holds grudges.

From an early age, he was told that Charlie wasn't his father. Out of the four children that, Renee Dwyer, had had different fathers; except for Bella and Emmett. That was different as seeing they were fraternal twins. He knew that they were that much older than him, when she got knocked up by a different man then her husband.

Riley knew that Bree, was wondering why they would badly talk about her wonderful mother. She was unaware the true woman her mother was. He knew that Bree was slightly raised differently then him. Sometimes he held resentment towards her, but then he would think about his older siblings death and stop think in his path.

Riley was currently sitting down at one of the beaches of La Push. He needed to get away from Forks for the night. He pulled a bottle of Jack Daniel's out of his jacket. He twisted off the cap, talking a large gulp of the alcohol. He knew that his mother would never miss the bottle, as seeing she purchased several others the other day.

What he didn't know was that their was a female behind him. "Are you old enough to drink?"

Riley jumped up, spilling most of the alcohol on his jacket. His eyes automatically landed to the person in front of him. She was beautiful. With her long raven black hair, and dark black eyes.

"No, not really," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why are you a cop?"

"No," the woman said, shaking her head. She wanted to be sassy and mean to the guy, but she physically couldn't. "You know alcohol, won't solve your problems?"

"I know," said Riley, taking another sip. "But it releases the pain."

"My name's Leah."

"Riley Biers," he told her, shaking her feminine hand. "I take it that you have experience with alcohol?"

Leah sighed, turning towards the ocean. "I'm eighteen years old. When I was fifteen, I started to date this guy, Sam Uley. He was a year older then me. We were dating for two and a half years before he proposed to me. I was seventeen at the time. He was the love of my life. Then one day he got sick. My friends told me that they saw him around town for those two days. It was closer to our wedding date, and my ex-cousin, Emily Young, decided to come and help out with wedding plans. I decided that since she was my best friend and like a sister, to meet my boyfriend. When they meet, they couldn't take their eyes off of her. It was hopeless. He then dumped me for Emily, the very next day."

"Wow," said Riley. "That sucks!"

"I know," she said, sighing. "The bad thing is, everyone is happy for her. But I get the pity stares, constantly."

"I know how you feel," said Riley.

"How?" asked Leah.

"I'm a third child out of four. The first two were twins, they died at the age of six. Then my mom and her second husband forgets about that I existed for ten months, until they were told off. My young sister gets most of the attention. So we move back to Forks and I can head the whispers whenever I go out."

"Not to be nosy, but what do they say?"

"They mostly call my mom a whore. They feel bad that she didn't that too Charlie. Why did she move back to this town?"

"Charlie, who?"

"Swan. He was my older sibling's father."

"Holy shit!"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Bella swan opened her brown eyes. She was met by three sets of concerned eyes. She wondered how she got back to the cottage. Did Jasper find her? Was it her brother? Did they find her after the storm passed the island?She knew that she fell down a steep hill, and hit her head on a rock. After that she passed out, and couldn't remember anything.

She moved her right hand towards her forehead, she felt a small stitched up cut on the top of her head. She wondered who put the stitches in? Whoever done them had talent, as they didn't even hurt her. She knew that her brother couldn't do something like that, so that only left the two vampires. She didn't know whether or not to be concerned about the being so close to her blood.

Her brown eyes instantly landed on Jasper. He was sitting right next to her, with his hand holing her own. It felt weird for her to have someone other then her father or brother to comfort her the way she needed to be. She thought that his hand was going to be cold as before, bit she was shocked that his hand was very warm.

"Bella," said Jasper, as he looked deeply into my eyes. "How are you, honey?"

"Fine," said Bella, as she croaked out. Her throat was sore from not having a drink for a while. "I really need a drink. My throat is exceedingly raw."

Emmett walked over to his sister, giving her a full cup of fresh water. She gulped down the water as if she was living in a hot desert. She was very thirsty, and the water helps the soreness of her throat. She placed the cup onto a hand made end table.

"Thank you, Emmett," she told him. "I really needed that water."

A large grin appeared on his face, showing his dimples. "No, problem little sister. You needed the water, as I knew that you would. We already had the cup filled with water, for when you decided to wake up."

"How did I get here?" Bella asked, while looking at the three people in the room. "I know for a fact that I didn't up and walk here?"

"I carried you here," said Jasper, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I needed to get you out of the storm, before you ended up getting sick."

"Okay," said Bella, as she moved to sit up. "Did the thunder storm stop?"

Before anyone had time to answer her, a flash of lightening lite the sky. She was able to see it through the small window next to her. The rain was still going strong with warm winds blowing through, the green leaves on the trees. The sky was dark, suggesting that it was night. The fog that she seen earlier disappeared without a trace.

"I guess that the answer to your question," said Rosalie, as she handed a red, thick, quilt to Emmett, and a blue one to me.

Jasper moved next to me, wrapping me in his arms. Bella laid her head down on his shoulder. She was comfortable. She didn't want to move.

She was very comfortable laying against his body. She didn't want to move at all. They didn't move for hours, as they were hearing the rain hit against the ground. The sound coming form that pulled her back to sleep.

**~0~**

Riley had a wonderful time with Leah last night. She seemed different then all the females that he met before. She was funny, smart, and heart broken. They had several things in common with each other.

They spent most of the night talking, and finishing up the bottle of alcohol, that Riley brought with him. He didn't really remember going home that night. Luckily, Leah's father drove me back to my house. He was shocked to find out that his older siblings were related to his best friend since childhood.

The next day, Riley, got ready for the first day of school. A lot of emotions ran though his mind; sadness, anger, and curiousness. He was going to start his senior year of at Forks high school. This was the second school district he has been too. This was the last year that he would be attending, until he went to college next year.

He was glad that he would be able to get away from his mother, once the college started. He didn't know how long he would be able to take the gossip about his mother being a whore. He did want to defend her honor, but he mentally couldn't do it as seeing that was the truth. He knew that she had him with another guy, while she was married to Charlie.

Riley was hoping that he would at least meet one person in this school, who can be a friend towards him. Someone who doesn't pity him, or blame his birth from ruining Charlie Swan's happiness. Since he already got most of those stares yesterday. He knew that Leah, lived in La Push, and graduated a year ago. So he won't be able to see her at the high school.

He looked in the mirror one last time, before he ran down the steps. He went into the kitchen, that was recently refurnished with their belongings, and grabbed a cereal bars and power aid. Once he grabbed his to go breakfast, he headed out to his car he recently bought.

A light rain fell, he pulled his car into the high school parking lot. Great, he thought getting out of the car. He was starting to hate this type of weather. He was used to the hotter weather. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it, since he can't control the weather.

Riley walked into the school's office, and to the secretaries desk. Their was a short, older woman working here. She didn't even noticing him walking into the room, as her eyes were still on the keyboard of the computer. When she did look at him, her brown eyes widen, as if she knew who he was. Their was a name tag clipped to her purple jacket, saying Mrs. Cope.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked him, while fixing her glasses on her face. She knew who he was, she just wanted to make sure he was the correct person.

"Yes," said Riley. "I'm new here."

"Name, please," she said, in politeness.

"Riley Biers."

"One moment, sir," she said, going through some paperwork. She got out his schedule. "Make sure that your teachers sing this forms by the end of the day. Everything is ready for you to go, dear."

"Thank you," Riley called, as he walked out of the office. His class schedule didn't look that hard. He was happy that this year was going to be easy for him.

By the lunch time, he made several friends and a couple of enemies. He didn't really pay attention to those around him right now, since he was currently staring at two people several tables over from him. They were both very pale, and they weren't touching their food, whatsoever. They didn't look related to each other.

Riley wanted to know who those two people are, so he tapped the shoulder of the person next to him. He remembered her name as Angela Weber. "Who are they?"

Angela's eyes wondered to where he was pointing. She gave him a confused glance. "Alice and Edward Cullen. Haven't you heard of them before?"

"No," said Riley, as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "I'm new here so I really don't know anyone."

Angela now knew why he didn't know about them. "They are adopted siblings. Their parents adopted them plus two others, I believe they were twins, but they will not be attending this school year. Apparently, those two went back to their real parents for their last year of high school."

Riley started to think, he knew that their was something different about them. But he just put it off as being hungover. Alice Cullen was staring at him for the longest time. It made him very uncomfortable. They way she was staring at him was like he was a nice and bloody stake for consumption.

**~~0~~**

Bella woke up to the sun in her eyes. She noticed that she was the only one in the little cottage, at least the only one of the first floor. She got up from the stiff bench, stretched her arms and legs out. Her muscles were very sore.

She slowly walked her way over to the ladder, that Emmett, built two years ago. Surprisingly, the ladder was very sturdy to be on, even with the size of Emmett. The ladder lead up to the second floor of the cabin were there are two bedrooms. One for her and one for her twin.

She walked into her room, went to a small basket made out of banana leaves. She was skilled at making thinks by weaving. She made some many of them over the years, that it was second nature to her.

She grabbed a small shirt and a pair of small shorts, both in the color of red. She also grabbed a small container of shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed a towel before going back downstairs, and outside.

The outside was damaged. Pieces of wood, that was used as tables, were all over the ground. Tree leaves also covered the ground. Most of the cottage was in still standing. But their was some things that needed to be fixed on the roof. The boys would probably fix the problem later.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper emerged from the pathway. Each of them was holding small pieces of wood, and anything that floated on the shore. Rosalie was carrying several suitcases, that she thought, belonged to them.

"Bella," said her brother. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him with brown eyes, "To take a quick bath. I really need one since yesterday."

"Be careful," he said. "Come back if there is any damage done to the hut, I don't want you to use it if there is a problem."

"I will be fine," she whispered. "The hut is not that far from the cottage."

"I know," he said, sighing. "But I'm worry, since you cut your head on the rock."

"I will be fine," she said, relentlessly. "This isn't the first time that I have been injured."

"I know."

"What is going on?" asked Jasper, as his nose was scrunched up. "I hate to say this but I'm confused."

"Me too," added Rosalie.

"Several years after we were stranded on this island," said Emmett, as he moved his hand around him. "Their was a pretty big storm. More violent then the one that happened last night."

"We still had access to a boat," Bella told them. "Except their was no steering wheel, and something was wrong with the engine."

"The next morning we went to check on the boat to see if it was still alive. Which it wasn't," said Emmett, as he let out a small chuckle.

"Basically, half of the boat was missing. Their was a surviving toilet and tub. The bathroom mirror was already taken out of the boat," said Bella, as she shifter her clothes to another hand.

"So Bella," Emmett drawled out. "Came up with an idea. She thought that we can made a hut separate from the cottage, for the usage of the tub. But the water is mainly cold after dark."

"That is because there is a small window on the roof of the hut. When the sun shines down, it heats up the water. When the water drains, it goes to the nears area of trees to conserve water," added Bella.

"What happened to the toilet?" Rosalie asked.

The twins shared a look with each other. Emmett decided to take this question. "The toilet is in a separate area. Although you don't have to worry about that as seeing your vampires."

"I was just wondering if it was in the same area as the bath tub," Rosalie defended herself.

Bella was tired of standing on her own two feet. She huffed, gaining the attention of the two. "I will going on my own way."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Thank you, for whoever review the previous chapters. Here's the next chapter!****

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Bella Swan went to the hurt to get a nice bath. She was feeling extremely dirty. Pieces of leaves and grass were dried onto the bottom of her legs. Twigs were tangled in her brown hair. She was surprised that the vampires didn't embarrass her about her personal hygiene. Even though she was knocked out cold.

After she was finished with her semi-warm bath, she cleaned her clothing she wore previously, and hung them on a vine to dry. She always did that to make sure she had enough clothing to last. The cloth was limited, and so was the sewing thread. Even though that they wear the bare minimum.

Bella seen something behind a big oak tree, as she was walking back to the cottage. She walked behind the tree, not expecting to see what was back there. Her anger grew slowly, until she finally exploded. A lone tear escaped from her left eye. She was going to find the person who did this, and slowly crush them to death, and she has at least two suspects.

Jasper could feel the anger rolling off of Bella. He was currently on top of the roof, replacing some branches to a medium-sized hole. He saw that, Emmett and Rosalie, were still gathering up some of the aftermath of the storm. Half of the yard was completely clear, but they still had a large selection to finish.

Bella stomped through the green leaves from the nearby bush. Her face was very red, matching her anger. She threw the half empty shampoo and conditioner bottle on the ground. She didn't care if they broke right now. The other stopped what they were doing, and faced her.

Jasper jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully on his feet. He started to walk closer to her, but she would back up every single time. He noticed and stopped walking towards her. She held a hand out, silently telling him not to move any further.

"Who killed my Wanky?" Bella questioned, with her hands on her hips. She glared at the two vampires.

Emmett, who know how bad her temper is, back away from the vampires. One of the two of the were going to up shit's creek.

Silence answered her question. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her. Jasper was sending her waves of confusion.

Bella gritted her teeth. "Who! Killed! My! Wanky!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rosalie. "Obviously that cut on your forehead, done enough damage for you to hallucinate."

"My pet white-tailed deer," whispered Bella as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I have been taking care of her for the last past two years. Her mother was killed by a mountain lion, and her baby was spared. She was very skinny where we found her. So I nursed her back to health. Now who killed my Wanky?"

"That doesn't mean we killed your precious deer," hissed Rosalie. Her once gold eyes turned pitch black. "Their are other predators out their then Jasper and I."

"Her head was snapped," she said, painfully. "Their was a set of teeth marks on her neck, too. You," she said pointing to Rosalie and Jasper, "are the only two vampires on this island. Now which one killed my Wanky?"

Jasper was feeling very guilty. He was the one to drain the deer dry of her delicious blood. He would have never thought that the deer was special to his mate. He knew that he was going to have to tell her that he was the one to commit the crime.

He stepped forward three steps, and but Bella didn't even notice that he moved from his spot. Her face was scrunched up, and her eyes held a lot of emotion. He thought that she was cute like that. Although, that look was going to be aimed at him, pretty soon.

"Bella," Jasper said. Her head turned towards him. Her eyes widen for a second, before they harden. Jasper hand a hand through his blond hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that the deer was your friend."

"You!" Bella screeched. "You bastard! You would have been able to smell my scent on her! How dare you kill my deer."

Bella had enough of this. She gave one look at her brother, silently telling him that she was going to her thinking spot. He put his thumb up, giving her to go a head. She left the two vampires standing their with their jaws dropped.

Jasper was about to go after her, but he was stopped by a human hand on his shoulder. Emmett shook his head at him. "Don't go after her. It will just make her more angry, if you do."

"I fucked up big time," Jasper muttered.

"You sure did," Emmett replied to him.

"So, Emmett, do you have any unique pets you would like to share?" Rosalie asked.

A big smile lite up his face, "Here Mojo!" He yelled near the edge of the woods.

Emmett was bouncing on his feet. He was very happy that his Mojo was coming to greet Rosalie. Although, he was feeling a little bit bad for Wanky and Bella. Mojo and Emmett were together the same amount of years as Bella and Wanky.

Out of the woods, was a small monkey with a banana in his paws. Mojo, the baby chimpanzee, climbed on top of Emmett's broad shoulder. Emmett turned towards the two stunned vampires, "This is my monkey, Mojo. No eating him!" Just as he said that, the monkey smashed the banana into an unsuspected Emmett's face.

***~0~ ***

Bella felt really betrayed by Jasper. She really loved her deer. A small part of her felt like it was missing. But, then, again he genuinely didn't know that the deer was not a regular animal.

She went back to the spot where she found the deer. She gently picked up the small deer, thankfully she didn't weight walked about two miles with the deceased deer, to the spot that she and Emmett buried their father. She walked ten feet away from his grave and laid the deer down on the ground.

She dug up a decent size hole, enough for the deer to be properly buried. Once she was finished burying the deer, she filled the hole with the dirt, took two twigs and made a cross. She stuck the homemade wooden cross into the ground.

She looked toward the sky, and seen that it was dark. She walked into the other direction. Away from the pathway from the cottage. She was certainly not going back to the cottage tonight.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Thank you, for whoever review the previous chapters. Here's the next chapter!****

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

After Bella finished burring her beloved pet, she stormed off in the opposite direction. She didn't want to be near anyone right now. She was still pissed off that Jasper didn't seem to smell Bella's scent of the deer's fur.

She grabbed her sliver necklace that was around her neck. On that necklace, was a small battery operated flashlight, that she kept with her at all times just in case of an emergency. She was surprised that it still worked as well as it did three years ago.

She turned on the light, so that she was able to see where she was going. She hasn't been at her secret hideaway for two months. Both her and her brother have their own, but that also know where it is just in case if they needed to find each other.

The pathway was damaged form the recent storm. Fallen trees blocked her path, along with the some of the roots. Leaves and dirt were mixed with each other. The mud didn't have any time to re-dry, and become hard once again.

She didn't care if her feet were going to get dirty again, as they always were every single minute. As seeing that they haven't been wearing shoes since they were six years old. Her feet were used to this abuse.

After every other fallen tree, she fell on her knees, and a small bruise would appear. The scrapes on her knees were slightly bleeding from the impact. She would just sigh, stand up, and start all over again. She was lucky that she didn't have any major problems with her knees.

Not even an hour later, she was at her special place. It was a small cave on the side of a mountain. She had to climb up at least ten feet to reach the ridge. From the spot she was able to see the stars perfectly. Even though she was able to see them from the beach, they were brighter the higher up she climbed.

Bella sat down on the ledge. Her soar feet dangling in the air. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. A million of thoughts went through her head.

Why couldn't he smell my scent on her fur? Was it just a random accident? Was he really sorry? Or did he do it for the hell of it?

Bella took a deep breath, and reopened her eyes. She knew that those two were vegetarian vampires. So, Wanky, was their food source. She just couldn't grasp the fact that they waltz into their life not even a week ago, and tell us that we are their mates.

Their was no time for her to tell him about her deer that she nursed back to health. She was on shock overload that day. She normally doesn't have any contact with anyone except for her brother. So she didn't expect that her social skills were the same as a normal seventeen year old.

In reality it was also her fault as well. She was being a major bitch towards him, when he didn't deserve any of it. She knew that she was going to apologize to him, but that would have to wait until the morning. She didn't want to go back into the woods while it was this dark out.

She got up from where she was sitting, and went further into the cave that she decorated a couple of years ago. Nothing much was in here, except for a small woven bed that she made with her father.

She walked over to her separate bed, and sat down on the material. She laid her head down, and closed her brown eyes. The next thing she that happened was she fell asleep.

***~0~***

Riley was excellent at climbing out of his second story window with out getting any injuries, whatsoever. He had a lot of experience in escaping when he needed to. This time it was no different.

But today, was a different reason for wanting out of his house. His little sister was annoying him so much. She wanted him to drive her and her new friends all around town. Not only that but, she was demanding him, to stick up from their mother's honor.

A smirk played on his lips, as he knew where he was going tonight for some peace and quite. He was headed back to the La Push beach. For the last several days, he has been meting up with Leah Clearwater.

For the last several days he was started seeing her in a whole new light. He didn't see her just as a friend, but also someone her could get closer to. He wanted to date her, and he didn't date anyone, whatsoever. He had one night stand with some girls at his former high school, but he wasn't interested in anyone like he is with her.

Throughout the day he thinks about the way her raven black hair moves in the wind. How she would touch his hand while roaming the edge of the shore. The way she was nice towards her family and him, but a complete bitch to the others. To Riley, plain and simple, she was his drug.

"Riley!"

Riley turned his head towards the voice. He watched as Leah walked towards him. She was smiling at him. Just hearing her voice called out his name made his day one hundred percent better.

"Leah, it is wonderful to see you."

Leah rolled her eyes at him. "It's wonderful to see you, too."

"So how was your day?" Riley asked her with concern. He placed his hand over her shoulder.

She looked up at him. Tears were brimmed her eyes, and landed on her cheek. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I can't stand it anymore. Everywhere I go it's always about, Emily and Sam, and their wonderful relationship. Everywhere I go, I see them. Their happy, walking hand-in-hand, smiles on their faces. Everyone in town praises them on their relationship, it sickens me."

"Leah, I'm so sorry. Is their anything you need me to do, like beat up Sam."

A smile graced her face. She shook her head. "No,don't! He is stronger then you. I don't want to see you hurt."

Riley's heart fluttered a little bit. She didn't want to see him hurt. Maybe, she felt the same way that he did. "I wont go after him. I promise. I thought that you were over him?"

"I am," she whispered, so lowly. Her dark brown eyes met his. She sighed, and ran her hands through her wind tossed hair. "When we broke up, their was a maximum of two days, he was single until he started dating my cousin. It was like he didn't care about me. He just dropped me and went straight for my cousin. She even agrees to dating him, when she knew that we broke -up not even two days ago. I felt betrayed, by everyone. The day after they started going out, everyone one praised him on finding his soul mate. It was like a punch in my face."

"You don't deserve that, Leah."

"Maybe I do," she sighed. "My parents didn't even realize that I was constantly around them, while they were talking about how wonderful Sam and Emily are together. They made it loud and clear about the subject. Seth, my younger brother, is the only one on my side. He is the only one that cares about me. I'm damaged goods."

"No, Leah," said Riley. He gently grabbed her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. He didn't know why she didn't see herself clearly. He thought that she was beautiful. "You are not damaged goods. I don't know what your parents are doing, but that isn't right. I think that your wonderful the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you any differently."

"Thank's, Riley, but you don't need to lie."

"Leah, I'm telling you the truth. I like you very much."

"Prove it," she whispered, brokenly.

He bent his head down. His lips gently touched hers. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He poured it all into one kiss.

***~0~***

Sam Uley heard their whole conversation in wolf form. Paul and Jared also heard the conversation from their spots in the forest. It was a good thing that they can share a pack mind. He was glad that he went against all of his belief's to actually eavesdrop.

He was starting to regret some of his decisions that he made with breaking up with her. He didn't realize how this would effect her. He though that she would get over him with time, but that was not that case whatsoever. He wanted their break-up clean and simple.

He could tell that she was more betrayed at the both of them then anything. He knew that Leah thought that he was her everything, that included Emily, and have that pulled away from her by the two closest people she trusted. She has the right to feel the betrayal.

Sam knew that she was his first love, and his first everything. It was the same way for Leah, too. Everyone who knew them, thought that they were going to get married right after high school. If fact, before that imprint happened, he bought her a ring and was going to propose that night in front of her family.

Sam didn't know that her family constantly talked about him and Emily. Even though Emily is related to them, he thought that they would help their daughter through her time of need. Apparently they did the opposite, and had a different effect on her. He didn't know that she didn't feel worthy. Because of him, she was having low self-confidence issues.

_**Paul**_, Sam barked through their link. The alpha tone in his voice was noticeable. _**I'm going over to the Clearwater's, they need to know this. If you spot anything, howl immediately.**_

_**Yes, sir, **_was Paul's know knew the reason why she was such a bitch towards everyone. He didn't blame her. He would have done the same, or a little bit more violent.

***~0~***

Jasper's instinct was strongly telling him to go after his mate the second that she left them standing their. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. He, also, wanted to get down on his hands and knees and beg her to forgive him. Hell, he would by her any type of pet she desired just to make her happy again.

Throughout the night, Emmett told him that she was going to be fine. If necessary, he could show them her secret place. As the night went on, his worry increased, when she didn't make her way back to the cottage.

Mojo, Emmett's very happy chimpanzee, was driving Jasper nuts. Rosalie, on the other hand, was very happy with the monkey. She was very happy, and content with the furry little creature. Mojo acted like a small toddler.

"Jasper," Rosalie groaned. "Can you please stop pacing around? Bella, knows what she was doing. Relax, nothing will happen to her."

"What if she is in danger?" demanded Jasper. He was getting angry at her. She was so calm, like she didn't care if anything happened towards Bella.

"They the mating pull will tell you," said Rosalie. "If you try and find her, she will be more pissed off at you then her dead deer."

"I know I fucked up big time. It's just she is so different from Alice and Maria."

Rosalie's eyes harden. She hissed out to him, "Don't you ever compare her to those two manipulators! She is very different from them."

"Tell me about it! This was the first woman, since forever that is compassionate towards me and my ugly scars. She didn't judge me on my looks like Alice did. I just don't know how to make it up to her? With Alice I just bought her expansive jewelry, and Maria I just would fuck her brains out after an argument."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her. "I didn't need to know what you did towards Maria."

"Sorry."

Rosalie thought about the situation for a few minutes. "Why don't you find some flowers on this island, and give them to her. Flowers make every woman feel special. Have them here for when she comes back."

"Do you think I should do that?"

"Yes, but you also have to apologize, too."

"Thanks for the advice, sis."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you hanging, bro."

"I think that you are spending to much time with Emmett?"

"Not enough time, if you ask me," she replied sarcastically. "But I do like his monkey?"

Jasper made a face at her. "I so don't need to know that."

"The animal, you idiot."

Laughter filled the air as Jasper took off running in the opposite direction of the cottage. He wanted to go the opposite direction then Bella did the other day. He didn't want to run into her and ruin the soon-to-be surprise.

***~0~***

Sue and Harry Clearwater, were sitting in their kitchen enjoying a steaming cup of coffee, when their back door automatically opened. Their breathing calmed down once they saw that it was Sam Uley. With the way he looked, they knew that he just left from patrolling the woods.

Sam's hair was a mess, like he ran his finger's through it several times that night. His face held a lot of different emotions. The couple waited for the young man to find what he was going to say.

Henry had enough of this silence. He knew something had to happen for Sam to come into the house during his patrol. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Emily?"

Sam tensed at the mention of his girlfriends name. Now he knew what Leah was saying was the truth. "No," Sam said, emotionally. She is fine. That is not the reason why I'm over here."

Harry's dark eyes hardened. "Did Leah do something to you guys? Did she hurt Emily? I swear she is going to be the death of me."

Sam spun on his heels, and glared at Harry. "She didn't do anything! Your the ones that are treating her like crap, since I imprinted on Emily instead of Leah. I know that the two of you know about the pack, and how we can communicate through our minds. Well I overheard a conversation Leah was talking to this guys, and you just proved my point."

The two Clearwater's shared a look with each other. They didn't realize that their only daughter was talking to a new guy. With the way the conversation was going, they could tell it was not going to be nice.

"She feels like she is a piece of crap. She feels that you would rather take Emily's side then hers. Everyone one is talking about mine and Emily's relationship, and that is rubbing it in her face."

"She needs to get over you," stated Harry.

"That is not the point. She is more betrayed that paining over me. Emily and I were two important people in her life, and we threw that back in her face. She was completely right. Not even two days after I broke up with her I went after Emily."

"Oh, God!" Exclaimed Sue. Tears brimmed her eyes. She was pushing aside her daughter for her niece. No wonder why Leah spent every minute away from the house. "What have we done? I'm a bad mother."

"No your not," soothed Harry. He was also feeling the guilt. His feelings were similar to his wife's. "We're human, and we make mistakes. We are just going to have to spend quality time with our daughter."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella woke up to the bright sunlight shining in her brown eyes. Her eyes fluttered for a second, then re-closed because of the bright light. She hated when that happened to her. Don't get her wrong, she loves the light, but not when it is in her eyes as soon as she wakes up. She always had problems like that since she was a young child.

She got up from her woven bed, and stretched her arms. She was always ache everywhere when she slept on that thing, but she didn't care. In fact, she was the one who made the woven bed from scratch. She needed to have something in the cave for when she can't make it back to the cottage late at night. Or when she didn't want to be bothered by her brother.

Bella knew that she needed to head back to the cottage. She knew that she shouldn't have ran away from her problems, but she did. They were probably wondering if she is alright. She was glad that nobody ran after her yesterday. She needed her space from them. She needed to go through her thoughts without anyone interfering, whatsoever.

A smile graced her face as she thought of going back to Jasper. She really liked him, and not because he was the first man she seen; someone who is not related to her. She didn't know that much about him, but from what she knew of him she liked. She quickly went out of the cave, and closed the opening.

The weather was warm and sunny for being so early in the morning. The sun was shining, and not hiding behind any clouds. Their was a warm breeze that flowed through her brown hair, tangling the strands even more. She took in a gulp of fresh morning air.

Bella started to moved to the edge of the mountain. She preferred to climb up the side instead of going down. But it was her fault for always going up to her private cave to begin with. A half an hour later she made it safely down the side of the mountain with no major injuries.

She sighed, as she picked off several tiny stones from the bottom of her feet. She wished she had a decent pair of shoes, even a pair of flips flops would be in her favor. She lost count of how many times she received cuts and scrapes on her feet form just walking.

Bella sighed as she cleaned some of the dirt off of her feet. She hated it when they were extremely muddy. After she cleaned most of the dirt from her feet, she started moving towards the pathway going back to the cottage.

She loved looking at all the different types of trees, as she walks past them, as the early morning sun shined down on their greenness. Her dark brown hair, with a tint of red streaks, shined as she ran her fingers threw the tangles. She loved how long her hair is, and the color.

Bella was getting tired of walking. She was hungry and exhausted, too. She didn't realize that she was taking the longer way back to the cottage. She huffed, as she sat down on a newly fallen tree. She decided that she was going to take a well deserved break.

_They can wait a little bit longer,_ she thought to her self. _It's not like there is anything dangerous on this island that I haven't faced. I hope my brother doesn't tell them where my hide out is, not like he actually has too with their heighten sense of smell._

Several minutes have passed as Bella heard a faint squealing. She got off of the fallen tree, and started looking around for the noise. She check the area around her completely, but the squealing never stopped.

Annoyed, she step over the fallen tree, and walked further into the woods. The closer she moved to the next tree the squealing grew louder. She moved behind the tree, and saw something that broke her heart.

By the side of the giant oak tree, was a family of rabbits. Their were four baby rabbits. They were so tiny that they looked like they were only four weeks old. They were huddled near the mother rabbits, that Bella now noticed was not living.

The mother rabbit looked like she was attacked by a bigger animal and died trying to save her young. Bella's heart fell at he sight of them. She had to do something to help them.

She looked around her, trying to find something to put the baby rabbits in, and she came across a half of a homemade basket. That would at least work to her advantage. She grabbed the broken basket, placed it on the ground by the bunny rabbits.

Bella picked up the smallest bunny, as it made a squealing noise. Her fur was a light brown with specs of black and white near her ears. The baby rabbit looked healthy, but was under weight. She placed her inside of the basket.

She did the same thing to the other bunny rabbits. The second one was pure white, the third was black with a white nose, and the fourth one was a tan color with black and white spots. They all fit inside of the basket comfortably.

Bella grabbed the basket and made her way back up to the pathway. She didn't know what type of animal that killed the mother rabbit, she was one hundred percent positive keeping the litter of baby rabbits. She just couldn't leave them out in the wild.

Jasper was back at the cottage with a small pile of wild flowers. The pinks, yellows, and orange colored flowers contradict with a pink ribbon he got from Rosalie. He knew that the flowers weren't perfect, but he was going to for now.

Jasper ran a hand through his blond hair, before turning towards Rosalie, "Where the hell is she? Shouldn't she be back here soon?"

"She is probably on her way, Jasper," said Rosalie. "She might of sleeping in...or she was distracted."

"She's fine," said Emmett. "Probably climbing down the side of the mountain. Don't worry about her so much."

it took a minute for Jasper to process what Emmett said. "Mountain! She's fucking climbing down the side of a mountain! She's the clumsy person I have ever met. "

"Thanks for caring about my well being," Bella said, sarcastically, as she stepped out from behind a green shrub. In her hands was a half broken, woven basket.

Jasper ran over to her, giving her a tight, but not too tight, hug. Four different squealing made hi step back from her. He raised his right eyebrow at her, "What is in the basket?"

"Four baby bunny rabbits that I noticed," she said. "Their mother is dead, and their too young to be out in the wilderness all by themselves."

"Oh," he said, speechless.

Bella glared at him. "Fluffy, Pinky, Coco, and Beauty are off limits two you vampires. Understand."

"Who's Fluffy, Coco, Pinky, and Beauty?" asked Emmett.

"My four new pets," said Bella, as she looked into the basket.

"Bella," said Jasper. "Can I talk to you? Privately." He added on the end.

"Sure," she said.

Riley Biers was walking down the hallway in Forks high. He was on his way to his next class, when Edward Cullen stopped right in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Edward," the youngest Cullen boy said, with a grin on his face. "I can tell that we will be great friends."

Riley looked at him with a ton of confusion. Why would he be his friend? He didn't seem like the type of guy he would originally hang out with. To him, Edward seemed very creepy. He cleared his head of thoughts.

"I think I can make friends on my own, thank you very much," Riley told him, sarcastically. "Besides, your not the type of person I would want to hang out with."

Riley moved away from Edward. Not wanting to be anywhere near him in the packed hallway. He walked into the classroom, and took a seat in the back. He hated being in the front row of away class since he was a young child.

Today, was clearly not Riley's favorite day. Not even five minutes after he entered the room, Edward Cullen strolled in the room. He took the seat right next to Riley, which was the only free seat left.

"Sorry," said Edward. "I thought that we could be friends. My adoptive parents think I need to make some friends."

"That is your problem, not mine," responded Riley. "You can't randomly ask people in the hallway if you want them to be your friend. That is just plan weird."

Edward was silent for most of the class, until he started shifting in his seat. Every couple of minutes, he would stare at Riley, making him very uncomfortable. Riley's temper was getting the best of him.

"Stop staring, freak," Riley muttered.

Edwards eyes darken to a coal black. "Your mine," he whispered, harshly. Edward looked at Riley, as he started to speak louder. "Your my soul mate. You belong to me. Don't even bother going out with that mutt."

Riley slammed his book down on his desk, gaining the attention of the whole glass. "I do not belong to you! I'm not your soul mate! I'm not even fucking gay! Don't your ever call Leah a mutt again Cullen!"

The class gasped. All the teenage girls were thinking the same thing,_that's why he doesn't date. He's gay._

"Cullen! Biers! Office now!" Exclaimed the teacher.

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize if I offended anyone's sexual orientation. I have nothing against; gays, lesbians, bisexual's. In this story, Edward thinks that Riley is his mate, but he's not.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Main Paring: Bella/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Rated M, no one under 18.**

**A/N-Sorry that this chapter is kind of late and short, I was having writers block for some time. Not including the recent holidays. I will be trying to update at least once or twice a week.**

**Updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Riley was not a happy person now. He received a detention, from disturbing the class, along with Edward Cullen. It was not his first detention he ever had, but it was his first one at Forks High school. He managed to get his classes changed where none of the Cullen's would be in any of his classes. That was the only good thing that happened during the school day.

It was an afternoon detention, also. Which he had to attend right after his last class. At least his dentition was only an hour-long. He also was late for picking up his little sister, Bree, from middle school.

From Edwards constant stalking, and his little sister annoying the crap out of him, he didn't have no peace and quiet that afternoon. If it wasn't one thing pissing him off it was another. He was lucky that his mother was not home at the time. He didn't want to get further in trouble from not picking up his sister from school. Which he knew that she could get a ride with her new best friends mother, Amanda.

His mood changed when his younger sister went over to her friend's house for dinner and to sleep the night. He didn't have to stay at the house with her not being there. He decided that he will take Leah up on her diner invitation tonight.

**Later that night**

Riley was right outside the Clearwater's house. He brought with him a french chocolate silk pie, that he brought from the local bakery, twenty minutes before he had to go to the Clearwater's house.

He was nervous. He never meet any girls parents, but he was doing this for Leah. He never met someone like her. She was the life within the darkness of the hours. He knew that since they meet, that their was no one else for him.

Riley took a deep breath, before knocking on the front doo of the Clearwater's. A teenager opened the door. He looked about thirteen or fourteen years old. He has the same type of hair as Leah does, just cut short. He had a smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Is Leah Clearwater home?" asked Riley

The guy smiled, "Yea, she is. Are you Riley?"

"Yes."

"She talks about you constantly. I think she is in love with you," the young teenager said.

"Move out-of-the-way," came a voice from behind them. Riley knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to Leah. "I mean it Seth."

"Whatever Leah," mumbled Seth, as he moved out-of-the-way.

"Come in," said Leah, as she opened the front door wider. "I'm so glad that you are able to make it here tonight. I told my parents, and they thrilled that your here."

"Yeah," Riley said, nervously. "I brought this pie. I thought it would be good to bring something for supper."

Leah smiled brightly. "This is perfect. Thank you, I know that they will love it. Come on, let's going in."

The Clearwater house was very clean and lived in. Pictures of Leah and Seth lined the wall. Their was a white sectional in the room. A handmade Indian quilt draped over the side of the sectional. The living room was in order. Nothing seemed out of placed.

Leah dragged Riley into the kitchen. The room seemed more lived in then the living room, maybe it was because it looked like it was recently used. Some dished were in the sink, uncleaned. Pans were left on the top of the stove. Whatever was cooking smelled very mouth-watering delicious.

Leah then lead him into the next room, which happened is the dinning room. Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table. An older woman who looked a bit like Leah was talking to an older man. The older man had graying hair, and was very chubby.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Riley," said Leah.

"Hello, Riley," said the woman, who looked like Leah. I think she is her mother. "My name is Sue, and this is my husband Harry, and other child Seth."

"Hi," Riley said, more nervous. Especially, since the two men were glaring at him.

**~0~**

Jasper carried Bella away from the Rose and her brother. He didn't want anyone to hear what he will say to his young mate. Actually he didn't want Rose to hear what he was going to say to Bella, and then telling Bella's brother about it, while it happens. He wanted it personal.

A lot of different emotions were playing through him at the current time. He is hoping that she will forgive him for being such an asshole. He was not accustom to handling woman who had a wild spirit.

They dodged trees, vines, and a small river to get to the other side of the island. He was going into uncharted territory with her. He knew that she has never been on this side of the island. He found this yesterday while trying to find some decent flowers of her as seeing he was being an ass towards her.

The clearing was in the middle of the dense woods. Trees surrounded the area. Bella or Emmett wouldn't have been able to walk their by themselves, as seeing their was no pathways they could have followed.

The grass was green and apparently very healthy, for not being in the nice part of the island. Flowers of all different colors, sizes, and shapes surrounded the meadow. The scenery was very nice to look at. It looked very well maintained.

Jasper carefully placed Bella on the ground. Her brown eyes took in his appearance. "No matter how many times I see you in the sun, I can never get enough of your sparkling personality."

Jasper gave her a smirk. "Bella," he said, running a hand through his blond curly hair. "The reason why I want to bring you here in the first place is to apologize."

Bella place one of her fingers on his mouth, to get him to stop talking. "Jasper, honey," she said, then removing her finger. "I was the one in the wrong. I should have told the both of you that we have pets. It would ave saved a lot of confusion. With the recent rainstorm probably washed the scent, of me off of her fur. I don't blame you. Plus, it is the way of life."

Jasper sighed, "I know, I'm just upset that I made you sad. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. You are my life now, and I'm not going to let you go. So," he pulled a bunch of freshly picked flowers from behind his back. He had a nervous smile on his face, "Will you forgive me for being an asshole."

Bella gave a little chuckle, "I would have be mad at you to forgive you. Jasper, since you asked nicely I will forgive you as long as you forgive me for being a bitch."

"Your not a bitch," he said, smiling down at her.

"If I'm not a bitch then you're not an asshole," she countered.

"Whatever you say darling," he said, his southern accent was suddenly thicker.

His head bent towards Bella's, his lips touched her in a steaming hot kiss. Her left arm went around his waist while her right hand went to his curly blond hair. She loved the feeling of his soft curls. Her body molded against his perfectly. The kiss ended way too soon as seeing Bella needed to breath.

Her face was flushed. Her breathing was rapid. Her brown eyes sparkled with a new kind of light. She was feeling alive, something that has never happened to her before. "Wow," she muttered underneath her breath. "I don't think I have ever been kiss like that by a guy. Well I haven't been kissed by a guy until you and your sister showed up on the island."

"Just wait, darling," Jasper said. "This is only the beginning."


End file.
